True Decisions
by Seijitsu-Girl1
Summary: Au.There is no end. There is no beginning. There is only the infinite passion of life. The way to love anything is to realize that it may be lost.SessKag and InuKag. Rated Mature for some language and later sexual themes.
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the story/manga/anime Inuyasha.although it would be cool to own them *sighs*! Oh wellz. Enjoy(  
  
True Decisions  
  
"Kagome, wake up dear. It's time for school." Mr. Higurashi yelled through the solid oak door of his teenaged daughter's room. 'when is that kid gonna learn? School starts at 7:25 not when she feels like bein' there.'  
Honey brown orbs slowly opened, the weight of sleep still weighing heavily on the softly tanned skin. A stream of sunlight filtered in through the drawn back curtains at the huge patio windows of the fairly sized bedroom.  
Kagome, seemingly lethargic, pulled the rumpled covers back, evidence of her wild tossing and turning the night before.  
"I'm up, Dad. Stop yelling, would ya?!" Kagome yelled, sleep creeping back into her mind. Only when her father banged on the door again to return her yell did she fully waken and with a large cat like motion she stretched herself out then yawned groggily.  
Kagome slowly got out of the large queen sized bed and walking towards her bathroom, the lights shining dimly and flickering from time to time. Every day was the same. Kagome would get up, take a shower, get dressed, pack her book bag, and then just.just go (You can tell I'm not thinking of words.or I just can't think. Not really good when writing, huh?).  
Life was simple that way for her and her Dad. They'd lived that way for 10 years and that's how they liked it. They had those usual father- daughter routines of staying up late on Friday nights and watching gruesome horror movies or some lame chick flick Kagome was dying to see while eating tremendous amounts of buttered popcorn. Saturday's were her days with her friends where she would just go shopping and party till she puked (not quite puked! The thought of Kagome puking is utterly disgusting, don't you think?).  
Sometimes she'd just stay home and help her Dad do some work for his construction company then they'd go out for dinner and just tell each other humorous stories about the weeks past. Catching up with her Dad was probably the best thing ever. Well, at least until he got that said look. You know, the one that said 'You look just like your mother right now, did you know that?'  
Kagome wanted to scream when he got that look in his soft hopeful eyes. Eyes hoping Kagome's mother would return. That was a hope Kagome once had. A hope she'd given up 9 years ago when her mother never came home after running away with Kagome's newborn brother. Her Dad always looks so pained at the idea of Kagome leaving him soon, too. It was like hell all over again. He was still in that hell. He'd loved Sakura, Kagome's mother, with all his heart and she'd just left him there, Kagome too, and took her baby brother along for her little runaway ride.  
Kagome tried to forget her, but there were always things that reminder her of the mother she scarcely knew. It was the little things, too, that scared her most like the way she could still smell her mom's antique like perfume. Sometimes she could still smell it whenever she looked at Bella, the book her mother always used to read about a beautiful girl who only wanted freedom not a husband.  
Looking in the mirror now Kagome was reminded of the unfeeling woman she'd once called mother and it stung her eyes. Tears seeped out and down gracing her lightly reddened cheeks.  
"Pull yourself together kid, its just school!" a familiar baritone voice interrupted behind Kagome.  
Kagome turned quickly to look into the eyes of her aging father with glistening pools of sorrow. Why's he have to be so kind about it? He'd just let her go. Somewhere in Kagome's heart she knew she'd let Sakura go too.  
Wiping the tears away defensively Kagome turned back around to face the mirror, her eyes alight with a gleam of reprisal.  
  
"I was just thinkin' about old times, you know? I was just remberin'.stuff." Turning her head slightly to catch a quick view of her father's crumbling expression she added promptly, "But I'm okay now so don't worry. You can just stop worrying. I'm gonna get in the shower now, if you don't mind."  
  
Her father nodded slowly realizing Kagome's was hiding her feelings again. She always did that. He'd always thought it was his own fault for not teaching her to express herself more. He exited the room leaving Kagome to shower and dress.  
  
*******__________________******___________________*******____  
  
Kagome found her father cheerfully drinking his coffee at the kitchen counter 30 minutes later, reminding her that this was the good life, the better life. The life she wanted more than anything, the life she had with out her mother. Slowly making her way to the coffee maker she pulled a cup from the cabinet above and poured the searing fluid into her simple white mug. Starting towards the kitchen counter she placed the mug down on the level planed counter and sat on a soft stool bar sighing wearily.  
  
"It's only 6:14, Kagome. I believe it's a bit too early to be sighing about nothing, don't you? Besides your bus will be here in 10 minutes. I want you to eat some yogurt and a granola bar." Kagome's father commanded austerely.  
  
Rolling her light brown eyes grabbed a stale granola bar and shoved a small crunchy portion of it into her mouth. Smiling to herself at the disgustingness of the granola bar and her Father's almost collapsed look. Grinning again she raced out the door shoving the last bits of hard grain into her mouth and yelling 'I love you' to her father.  
  
*__________*__________*_________*__________*__________*  
  
"Kagome, you totally have to come to the mall with me and pick out an outfit for tomorrow's dance. I can't go myself. No one goes by themselves!" Chicadori whined as Kagome shifted in her seat nervously. Sighing in an annoyed manner Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to her happy-go-lucky friend.  
  
"Uh-oh. Look who it is. Mrs. Bitchy McBitch herself." Chicadori exclaimed turning Kagome's attention to the office attendant that had just entered the stuffy, but busy, classroom. Everyone knew who it was and shut up quickly. Mrs. Fellar, the office attendant from hell. Mrs. Fellar was known for being a strict, cruel, bringer of bad news. Averting her eyes quickly Kagome picked up a neglected piece of paper on her small desk and began to read it.  
  
"Kagome, please come to the front of the class." Mrs.Fellar instructed pulling down her glasses in an elderly fashion and giving Kagome a stern look of disapproval.  
  
'What'd I do? I don't remember doing anything wrong. I'm the good kid. What does she want with me' Kagome searched for the answers to the questions racing through her mind. As she reached the front of the class an eerie feeling reached the back of her mind.  
  
'Something's wrong! Daddy!' Kagome's mind screamed as she looked into the eyes of a snotty Mrs. Fellar.  
  
"You're needed in Mr. Takanagumi's office immediately." Mrs. Fellar explained then added speculatively, "You may want to take some time to gather your thoughts afterwards, my dear."  
  
Nodding obediently Kagome turned into the hall and walked nervously to Takanagumi, the principal's, office. Upon reaching the tanned colored door Kagome stopped abruptly prompting herself for the news.  
  
She'd always been able to sense when something was wrong, her own little special talent her Dad called it. Kagome slowly reached for the door knob and sighed in a disdained manner. Suddenly she became of everything and everyone around her. The brass knob stung like thousands of sharp needles under her soft skin as sweat moistened her palm, lessening the chill.  
  
Entering quietly Kagome walked maladroitly then closed the thin stilted door and sat down neatly in a tacky motley desk chair. Looking around warily Kagome's eyes bunged on the balding stout man in front of the economical oak cold metal desk with evident dents in the panels.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, I presume?" The principal inquired, scrutinizing Kagome with his watchful eyes.  
  
"Yes. I was told this was a matter of great importance. Is there something I should be worried about, sir?" Kagome replied, her answer dripping with apprehension.  
  
"It pains me when students under my care are forced to face such situations as these, I'm afraid. As you know many unsolved, unexplainable murders have been occurring as of late and many other families have been affected by these tragic," he paused clearing his throat with a sordid cough then continued with, "extremely tragic happenings. I regret at all times having to inform anyone of such devastating events amongst their own families."  
  
'This isn't looking good. What the hell is he talking about? What's this got to do with me?'  
  
"Your father unsuspectingly walked into the trap of this eradicator and was.murdered in his own car."  
  
That was the last thing Kagome heard before she ran out of the room crying uncontrollably. Collapsing when she reached the bathroom she curled up into a small lump on the floor. It was real, these things she'd heard. It was all so very real now. 


	2. Eerie house

*___________*___________*___________*___________*__*  
  
"Miss Higurashi?" A voice searched out. "Miss. Higurashi? Can you hear me miss?"  
Kagome snapped out of her sad trance and looked towards the voice. In front of her stood a tall young man, about her age, with dark brown hair, laughing eyes, and a naïve demeanor to him. He seemed happy to have her acknowledgement.  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi, sir. I am who you are looking for?" Kagome finally mumbled quietly adverting her eyes from his kind face.  
"No need for formalities, Kagome! My name's Hojo and I am here to pick you up and take you home." The young man said happily.  
Home. Kagome knew no home. Her father was dead, her life was gone, and now the sudden news of an unexpected guardian. Her mother! After all these years her mother actually still wanted to see her. Maybe it was for the best, maybe it wasn't. Either way Kagome was stuck with her mother for the rest of her life.  
'She'll probably look me over once and lift her chin haughtily then say something like 'What an utterly disgraceful child. She surly isn't mine' and then I won't have to deal wit her much longer. Hopefully foster care is an option.' Kagome thought to herself as she pasted her face with her most sincere smile. Hojo frowned knowingly and placed a heavy hand on her fragile shoulder.  
"Miss, may I suggest you not play happy with me? You have been through quite a bit and I know your being told to be strong and maintain appearances, but, sweetheart, I'd much prefer it if you dropped your fake smile and just cried. You deserve at least that much." Hojo exclaimed in a voice just above a whisper.  
"Thank you, Hojo, was it?" Kagome paused until he affirmed her question then continued, "I suppose we should continue to my mother's house."  
"Yes, I do suppose." Hojo replied in a mocking tone, the laughter returning to his eyes and causing Kagome to blush slightly and smile genuinely. __________*___________*_____________*____________*_____*  
  
Kagome stirred slightly when she looked outside the car door window at a large metal gate blocking the car's way. Though there were trees in front of it Kagome could still see a large stone wall surrounding the property which was about 15 feet high but from their position outside the gate didn't allow one to assume how large around such a property was that it enclosed. It started on one side of the gate and ended on the other. As the gates suddenly clanged open Kagome was overwhelmed with a sense of eerie disdain. A long black pavement road led up two miles to a curve in the road only to continue in a round bend toward the left surrounded by trees for three more miles. Only when the car was about two miles away did Kagome finally catch sight of the house. And what a house it was. The house was twice the size of any normal mansion and gray and dark like some sort of thing from a horror movie. It almost reminded her of the house from the Haunting only bigger. It was best described as a darker version of the palace at Versailles.  
"Is that her house?" Kagome asked more to herself than to Hojo.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. It ain't Sunny Manor is it? Your mom's got weird taste, but the house is more like an heirloom in her family. Your Dad probably would never let you live here." Hojo explained.  
Kagome gasped at all the lawn space in front of the house that took up acres and was all open space of crisp, green, cut grass. The road to the house was lined with large oak trees and maples, each spread out evenly and giving the road an eerie disserted look. Another gate blocked the edge of the road and led into the rounded driveway, the gate connected to a stone wall that seemed to surround the whole houses perimeter snuggly, however Kagome couldn't tell because it led of into some woods within the inside of the outer stone walls were she assumed more close fitted property was.  
It was obviously a large manor of sorts with its own riches and dark secrets. 'Great, this is just my kind of house!" Kagome thought sarcastically and snorted haughtily.  
"Something' botherin' you, sweetheart?" Hojo inquired mischievously.  
"What, no! And quite calling' me that, HOJO!" Kagome replied falling out of her sudden stupor of fright. 'Why do I get the feeling this isn't any ordinary family to be born into. Guess I'll just have to meet the freaky lady of the house they call my 'Mom' eventually'.  
The gates opened and allowed entry to the some what tattered car. They slowly rounded the curve of the driveway allowing Kagome a better look at the massive house. There were at least fifty steps leading up to the two large, heavy front doors and thousands of windows, ranging in size, adorning the house. In one window Kagome was surprised to see a young boy of about 11 looking down at the car in a grave and unnatural way. His eyes never once left hers in that short period of time and seemed to be mirroring her exactly. He had brown eyes, just as her and that same dark black hair, but he seemed insipid and grave in his stance, almost ghostly.  
"Who is that up there on the second floor window?" Kagome asked as she turned back to Hojo, just realizing the car had stopped.  
"I don't see anyone up there, sweetheart, but you often see many-a- strange thing in this house. That's usually the first thing you learn." Hojo replied. Kagome turned back towards the house surprised to find the boy gone and gasped quickly then covered her mouth rapidly not wanting to fuel Hojo's impetuous personality and thought.  
Seeing her startled eyes and concerned frown Hojo added, "Of course it was probably just Souta. He has a nasty little habit of doing freaky stuff like that. I guess being raised in a house like this only encourages such behavior."  
"Sure." Kagome replied not taking her eyes off the once occupied window.  
"Hojo, your late, you careless boy!" someone yelled from outside the car catching Kagome's eye. A frail graying woman approached the car after descending the steps as Hojo got out of the car and rounded it quickly.  
Kagome opened the door to stand next to Hojo and was confronted by a pair of cold scrutinizing eyes. It was then Kagome got a truly clear look at the woman who'd yelled at Hojo. She was a tall woman and truly frail with wrinkles accenting her eyes, mouth and forehead. Her lips were thin and chapped with a light tint of pink, but they were turned down in a most unappealing frown. Her eyes were a dark blue with a tinge of brown lining the rims and her eyelashes were grouped together with a much darker shade of mascara. She wore a plain dress of deep blue with a high waist and a high neckline, but even that made her look almost elegant. Her salt and pepper hair was dressed upon her head in a high bun with not one piece unconfined within its grip. She looked to be about 50 or 60 years old, but when frowning she added 20 more years. It was her stance that displayed her pure confidence and sour demeanor.  
The woman obviously disapproved of Kagome's presence.  
"You must be Kagome Higurashi, correct?" the woman inquired stating more than asking it.  
Kagome lifted her chin defiantly and raised her eye brows in speculation then answered with a solemn "yes."  
"Well, I'm Mistress Amorinaki," the woman said noting Kagome's obvious defiance and added, "and I'm this manors house keeper. Your mother has looked to me to assure you have a pleasant entry into the house and introduction to all. I am to get you settled comfortably and explain the house rules and expectations."  
"And between doing all this when do I see my mother, pray tell, Ma'am?" Kagome asked ever so quiet and polite like.  
"I'm afraid not until tonight, my dear. You see, your mother is a very busy woman who hasn't the time for a child of such a stressful age. You have to understand she's always got something to accomplish and we mustn't disturb her for such a measly thing as this." Amorinaki replied tartly.  
"Have you gone daft woman?! This is no simple occasion! This is Sakura's daughter. My grand daughter no less. I pay you to be humble and serving not over bearing and obnoxious." A voice yelled from behind the car. All eyes turned to bear on a hunched over old man dressed in ceremonial shrine clothing glaring daggers at the mistress.  
Kagome's eyes widened at the realization of who this man was and spread further as he came up to her with wide arm and a toothy smile. "My little Kagome! It's me, grandpa."  
"If I may sir, I don't believe she has any recollection of your existence. Perhaps this would be a most impromptu time to introduce ones self to an already hurting girl." Hojo provided as the man frowned at Kagome's reaction to his offer of a hug.  
"As always you're butting in where it's not needed, boy. Why don't you do something inventive like getting Kagome's bags from the car and taking them into the foyer. Ring for Taki once your in there and he'll take her bags to her new room." Amorinaki commanded and was satisfied to see a quick reaction to her instructions by Hojo. Kagome was left with her would- be grandfather and the strenuous silence that came with such awkward moments.  
'No sense being shy with this old man. He obviously holds the keys around here and isn't afraid to show it.'  
"I don't really know if you think I'm gonna warm up to the idea of living here with you all, but I can see that you're not quite as threatened by the idea as most would seem. I do have to ask, however, why it is you all took me in after my father's accident?" Kagome finally asked.  
"Always on the prowl, just like your old man, eh?" he answered with a wink then added less enthusiastically, "I'd much rather be inside to tell this than out her in this weather. It's such a cloudy day. Yet not a drop of rain."  
'So easy going, and yet there's a weariness in his eyes' Kagome observed as she followed him up the wide stone stairs, tick oak doors, and into the grand foyer. There she was momentarily stunned by the white marble floors, high ceiling, and beautiful paintings. Though it was only the foyer it was lushly furnished with Victorian style furniture and grand colors of subtle yet bold avowal. This truly was a grand house. Not only was this room finely decorated and out together it was also the size of a small ballroom as well.  
Upon entering the house Kagome was greeted with the bold stares of on looking servants wondering what the commotion was about and when they were going to meet their new mistress. So this was to be her new life. Was it al this eerie ghost like finery or more of a stuck up society type? One way or another Kagome wasn't looking forward to it. 


	3. Cousin, Brother, School Life just got mo...

Looki looki, its chapter 3. Yeah!!  
  
"I suppose no one has properly welcomed you have they, Kagome? May I call you Kagome?" Kagome's grandfather inquired haughtily only adding the last question after looking at the speculative glance and almost harsh hand gesture he received from Kagome.  
"Well, no, but who's to say they're required to? I'm sure this isn't a welcomed entry into life here. By the way, where exactly is 'here' at, sir?" Kagome replied looking about the large room they'd finally settled in. It was still the foyer, but more of a subsection off to the side.  
"This is Seijitsu-Morir, the manor of faithful death. Not quite Kyoto, but on the outskirts more or less. We have a few nearby villages and further west more manors. It's a little pattern, quite like feudal Japan in those parts," He explained proudly then continued with, "In the back part of Seijitsu is our family dojo, which has been there for 2010 years, I'm proud to say. If you need anything that's usually where I am. You honestly can't ask Miss Amorinaki anything. She's had it out for you since she learned you were coming."  
"Why? I don't even know the woman!" Kagome spat out.  
"Yes, but she hates any other woman other than herself and my Sakura, being in control. With you here she doesn't control all. My daughter's always off doing business so she leaves 'The mistress' in control. You'll disrupt her system and that may be a good or a bad thing." He explained smiling brightly.  
"I'll give you the tour when I find Souta. He's been awful to live with since he heard you were coming." His smile faded causing Kagome to sink back into her thoughts of loneliness. Noting Kagome's state he explained. "He's ecstatic and miserable. He really has wanted to meet you although I'm sure you'll find him less than perfect."  
"How can you tell if he's outwardly miserable about me?" Kagome asked lowering her eyes to look at her scuffed black shoes.  
"Souta, if you haven't already guessed, is your younger brother. He always thought himself the only son and heir to his family's legacy and has been a lonely boy all his life. Believing himself alone he's become hard hearted, fiendish, and ever so ghastly to look at. When he learned that he wasn't an only child and had a father prior to the accident he began to lash out. I'm afraid he's a bit bitter towards you for never contacting him and for having 'his' father, as he's been putting it ever so bluntly. Don't worry though. He's not so bad once you get to know him." He answered knowingly trying to reassure her and failing miserably.  
'I have a brother? This is news to me. When were they going to mention this? Can't really wait for answers then. I gotta demand um' head on' Kagome thought as she stared at her grandfather more.  
Turning to her grandfather Kagome pleaded, "Please, may I go to my room now. I'd just like to look around then rest a bit. I've been so overwhelmed lately."  
"Alright, but I warn you. Souta may very well be up there. Don't worry he won't bite, just bark," her grandfather cracked cackling wildly and winking before he left to summon some help.  
"This is not my day. God knows I'mma be dead before the end of the week if all these people keep staring." Kagome said more to herself than to anyone.  
"I wouldn't put it past you, but hey, what do I know? I'm only your cousin?" a deeper feminine voice interrupted from an adjoining room. Kagome looked over to see a beautiful, young, tall, brunette, with deep green eyes and a perfectly built body. Her skin was tanned just lightly and shown perfectly against the color of her light green tank top with stretched flare pants. She topped her outfit off with black high heeled boots that shined with polish. Her throat was adorned with a black lace chocker that had a silver cross which seemed to almost mock your first assumption of her seemingly austere look. She smiled with perfect white teeth surrounded by lush lips glossed with a crimson luster. Her make-up consisted only of a fine application of blush, light terra cotta colored eye shadow, deep brown mascara, and thin lines of eye liner. She smiled then with her eyes glittering and waved Kagome back from her look over. Kagome blushed in embarrassment and got to her feet. "Sorry. I just never knew I had a cousin. You look.different ." "I know. I'm the normal, healthy Japanese girl in this family and now I guess there'll be two of us. I'm Sango." The girl exclaimed quickly walking over to Kagome and holding out her hand expectantly. "Kagome, your cousin, I guess" Kagome replied quietly taking the taller girls hand. "You seem reluctant to be here. Don't be. I know grandpa can be a bit on the blunt wild side, but that's the part we all inherit. I got it, your mom got it, and I can tell you have it by the way you spoke to him." Sango said seating herself in a pink velvet cherry wood chair. "Yeah. My Dad always used to say I was way too blunt, but I can see I only got a sliver of what you all posses. I can't wait to meet the rest of the family." Kagome replied dripping the last line with sarcasm. "Hey, we're not all that bad. I can see you're uncomfortable in those clothes. What were they thinking? This isn't The Secret Garden. Let me guess, some lawyer suggested the full wool garb that looks like a catholic girl school uniform." Sango exclaimed putting her hands on Kagome's shoulders and shaking her then added, "Let's go unpack all those clothes and get you into something better. We'll tour the grounds or something later." ________*_________*_________*_________*__________*_*  
  
"Wow, I love your wardrobe. You've got such modern stuff in here." Sango yelled into the closet as she looked at some of Kagome's clothes strewn across the lush carpeted floor. They'd slowly walked up to her room talking about the house's history and other unimportant subjects, but Kagome was too stunned to speak when she was brought into her room. It was a like a suite especially decorated to her liking. Everything was draped in blue with silks and satins covering everything. All her posters were put up in her room and her accessories placed in their appropriate spots. They'd left her clothes out so that she could place them in spaces of her liking. Sango told her it was because they'd learned long ago women of this family hate it when people touch their clothes. "So let me see what you're wearing, Kagome. I gotta make sure it's okay to leave the room in that outfit!" Sango yelled into the closet again then backed away and sat down on the king size bed. It collapsed under her weight where she sat and warmed from her body's heat. "All right. What do you think?" Kagome asked as she exited the closet. Sango whistled and clapped her hands in exclamation. Kagome wore a black tank top with silver lettering spelling out her name, dark stretch flare jeans, black and white wrist bands on both of her wrists, black high-tops covered by her jeans, and a silver chain with a cross on it.  
Her long black hair was pulled back from her flawless skin and put up in a ponytail while her ears were adorned with medium large silver hoops. She wore a cherry lip gloss and rosy mascara just light enough to perk up her skin tone. 'I really do feel better.'  
  
"So where do you wanna go now?" Kagome asked trying to get the attention off herself.  
  
"You girls will not be going anywhere of your liking, I dare say. Mistress Amorinaki is planning on having driving arrangements made to take you to Grand Maison," a weedy voice interrupted from the slightly ajar door.  
  
All turned to face a small boy with dark black hair that shined even under the dim lights of the room. His deep brown eyes gleamed with abhorrence as they looked him over meticulously. He wore a crisp white shirt that seemed over starched over which he wore a black cashmere sweater. He wore dark blue jeans with some worn out NIKE sneakers and stood haughtily in expectation.  
  
Walking over to Kagome he looked her over speculatively then rolled his eyes in repugnance. Suddenly he backed up when Kagome glared at him callously and rolled her eyes in turn.  
  
"She's very unseemly, Sango. I do believe you'll actually have someone of resemblance with you at school now." He finally said as he still looked Kagome over, but addressed Sango with brusqueness.  
  
"Why I oughta'." Sango yelled as she leaped from the bed at the boy, but was stopped by a figure. It was Kagome blocking her path with a stern look on her usually composed face.  
  
"Who is this?" Kagome finally asked never letting her eyes stray from the boy.  
  
"Kagome, meet your brother, Souta." Sango replied trying not to pounce on the child again. She waited for a reaction from Kagome, but was surprised to find none. Kagome just stood there defiantly looking the boy in the eyes and folding her arms tightly. Souta was unaccustomed to such a reaction and stared awkwardly at the towering female.  
  
"You may think you run everything around here and you may not like me even though you don't know me, but I would appreciate it if you didn't act with such heartlessness towards me. I'm new to this all too so I don't believe you should get any special treatment from me just because you think me at fault for your absence in my life and the life of OUR father." Kagome finally explained then walked back into the closet to grab her jacket. When she returned she found Sango staring half frightened, half astonished at Souta who was glaring with pure fury while he shook. His face had reddened and had daggers for eyes.  
  
'I think I just put myself in a bad spot with that little boy'  
  
"I'll have you know he was supposed to be MY father, not yours and I could care less for your paltry emotions pertaining to the way I treat you. You deserve no hospitality on any of MY family's part and you're just a charity case for MY mother. She's only doing this to look good for the press and her fellow associates. Why would any woman in her right mind take in a filthy little bitch like you? You're a little bastard child who she didn't even want her family to know about!" Souta screamed then ran out of the room in a wild rage. Kagome stood, shocked, for a moment then closed her eyes in pain.  
  
'He's probably right. My mother didn't want me in the beginning, why would she want me around now? Oh wait, that's right. I know she doesn't want me around. I'm just here because I have no where else to go. No sweat. I can either make the most of it or.. make everyone's life a living hell since they seem to think the worst of me. I do prefer the second quite frankly.'  
  
"Don't listen to Souta. He's just jealous because you're the one person he always wanted to come, but never did. He knew you existed. We all did, but Aunt Sakura said if we sought you and your father out you all would be the one facing the consequences." Sango reassured then added, "I won't try to explain that last part. Just know we do care even if Souta doesn't say so." Kagome smiled brightly and just shrugged. She'd make them think she was a mistake. She was after all still bitter towards this society her mother seemed to belong to.  
  
"Sorry to break up such a touching scene of emotion, but it's time for you all to go to Grand Maison for Kagome's introduction to the dean." Mistress Amorinaki interrupted.  
  
"I suggest you wear something of better taste, Miss Higurashi. The dean has a critical eye for such wardrobes. Your mother made it perfectly clear you weren't to be frowned upon at this school and that I am to do whatever is in my power to assure such an outcome. Now please find something of better likeness to wear." Amorinaki added after looking Kagome over.  
  
"I'm afraid she has nothing for such an occasion, Mistress. She'll just have to make do with what she's wearing." Sango replied smiling evilly at Amorinaki.  
  
"Very well. The car is waiting downstairs to take you. Your grandfather is going along as well. I suggest you don't come Miss Sango. Remember, the dean believes you to be sick."  
  
"Well, she knows from experience I'm obviously not sick and now I can just say I had to greet my cousin. Besides, Kagome will need emotional support upon entering such a school. She didn't grow up in here so she'll need lots of backup." Sango complained then grabbed Kagome's spaced out hand and ran out of the room and down to the car.  
  
*___________*__________*__________*__________*_____*  
  
Kagome had been silent the entire ride up to the school. Thinking was all she could do. She thought about what her "brother" had said and what had happened in the past. About her father's accident and the tears he often shed for her mother. The woman was a liar and a heathen for leaving her father and she didn't want to have anything to do with her mother or her family.  
  
'Maybe if I just shy away from Sango and my grandfather they'll leave me alone. I'll never have to face them if I don't speak, but God, they are too blunt. They'll probably confront me if I refuse to speak. This family is beyond being honest. I just gotta play it cool. I gotta remain calm and distant no matter how kind they are'.  
  
"We're closing in on Grand Maison, Sir." The driver exclaimed then turned back to his driving. Kagome finally turned towards the window to see a large castle like building towering over them. It was just like Seijitsu- Morir only brighter with more intricate detail and more court yard space and forest surrounding it.  
  
It had a security fence surrounding the campus grounds that was decorated almost exactly like the fence surrounding the palace at Versailles. Kagome stared, not believing all the beauty she saw. The car came to a halt as they reached the foot of the wide stone walkway that led up to the school's main entrance.  
  
"All right. It's time to go meet with the devil herself." Kagome's grandfather whispered as they got out of the car and began to walk. The dean must be a struggle to deal with Kagome thought to herself.  
  
As they entered the halls of Grand Maison all eyes stared their way. First they looked Kagome's grandfather with respect, then Sango with light laughter and happiness, and then they turned a tentative eye on Kagome. Whispers filled the echoing grand hallway. 'Am I that unseemly? They seem to like Sango and she's just as .well not quite as unseemly as me, but that's not the point. They can't be that mean. I wish they'd quite starring and whispering. I'll just stick it up. I'm not about to be trampled by their opinions'.  
  
"Ah. Miss Higurashi I assume." A booming voice exclaimed from the top of the grand staircase. Kagome looked up to see a tall, skinny woman, with graying hair, deep red lipstick on, a tight yet wrinkled face, and a proper skirt and jacket suit on to top off her most suitable appearance. 'The dean, I presume'.  
  
Kagome didn't smile just looked on as the woman began down the stairs elegantly. She acted as politely as she could as the woman directed her and her family towards her office. 'My family. Why does it come so naturally' Kagome thought.  
  
"Well, now, Miss Higurashi or should I say Kagome. You look like quite the. individualist. I suppose growing up in such an unfortunate place can do that to ones self being." The dean assumed.  
  
"Tokyo isn't an unfortunate place to grow up, Ma'am. I actually went to one of the best public schools and where I lived had nothing to do with who I am today." Kagome replied with an austere look on her face. The dean looked up sharply trying to fathom Kagome's words.  
  
"Excuse me? Did I just hear correctly? I dare say you won't get far in this society, young lady, if you speak in such tones and with such insolence on a regular basis."  
  
Kagome said nothing, just listened on as the dean continued to explain the rules of Grand Maison and how everything operated. The dean finally introduced herself as a Miss Catalina Takashi. Kagome stopped listening after the dean gave her a sheet with her class selections printed on it then explained she'd have to choose quickly so they'd have time to go around to each class and look them over.  
  
"I assure you all the students here are of the uttermost suitability and all come from good families. You'll find our establishment most appropriate for your schooling. It is an honor to be accepted here when one comes from such a background as yours, Miss Higurashi." The dean finally finished then requested Kagome select her classes.  
  
Kagome looked over her selection and decided on eight courses: Chemistry, Pre Calculus, honors English, AP U.S. History, Spanish IV, Art III, Gym, and study hall.  
  
"All right, Miss Higurashi. I'll have my secretary put those course selections into the computer and work out your schedule. I'm sure you'll find the classes organized to your liking. Now would you like something to soothe the palate? Some chocolate pudding or a nice fruit cake, perhaps?" the dean inquired as her secretary came into the office and took the class selection sheet and then exited the room with out a word or even a glance. 'Geeze, lighten up, woman', Kagome thought as she slumped further down her chair and looked to her grandfather for help.  
  
"I hate to remind you, Miss Takashi, but trying to impress me and the girls is not the point here. We already know Kagome is to attend the school and though I appreciate your sincere hospitality and kindness, I believe we could be discussing something of more importance like say Sango's eligibility for the debate team." Kagome's grandfather intervened.  
  
"Very well, Sir." The dean replied clearing her throat nervously and straightening herself out. "Now then, Sango. Her grades do qualify her; however her uncouth behavior is what's preventing her from being on the debate team."  
  
"Last time I checked my etiquette had nothing to do with my qualification or anything else pertaining to eligibility." Sango spat holding herself at the edge of her chair.  
  
"Sango, contain yourself." Grandfather whispered in annoyance. "Miss Takashi, I do believe my granddaughter has a point and should not be taken ever so lightly in the matter. I also must say any true debate teacher would realize the potential behind her behavior. It could be a sure source of inspiration for the team and it always has her debating with us at home. As you know we are known for such things as bluntness so we mustn't fear her potential to get to the point. I can assure you she never flowers her subjects unless absolutely necessary. I advise you to consider these things. I am not going to force you, but I will try my best to make you see the facts."  
  
"I understand. I do believe, against my better judgment, that Sango is more than qualified for debate and would truly benefit the team. Now then I'll call my secretary to bring Kagome's official schedule in." the dean replied then called her secretary in over her speaker phone.  
  
Her secretary shuffled in, obviously nervous, and handed the schedule to the dean then exited just as she had done the first time. The dean looked the paper over, nodded, pleased with the order, and handed the paper over to Kagome.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be very pleased with the order. My secretary will show you to your classes and tomorrow you can start. I also would like you to reconsider your wardrobe. Although we do allow upperclassmen to wear clothes of their choosing I would much prefer you'd wear something that displayed your stature in life better. I have always detested such inappropriate clothes." The dean exclaimed then excused herself by saying she had some other appointments to attend to and saw them out of the office.  
  
Kagome looked at her schedule and smiled half heartedly. It read: 1st/honors English, 2nd/ Spanish IV, 3rd/ Pre Calculus, 4th/ Art III, 5th/ Study hall, 6th/ Chemistry, 7th/ Gym, and 8th/ AP U.S. History. 'Well at least I don't have math first. I hate math in the morning'.  
  
"All right. Let's start the tour, Miss Higurashi. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know this school may be big, but not easy to get lost in." the secretary bragged as she ushered them along to her classes.  
  
"Let me see your schedule, Kagome." Sango requested. Upon examining it she screamed in delight, startling everyone, including Kagome, in the hallway.  
  
"You've got all the same main courses as me. We'll be in the same class. I'll fill you in on all the teachers then. This is great. Not only is my cousin going to the same school she's gonna be in the same classes as me. Well, most of the classes. I don't have Spanish with you. I have it at the same time as you though. I'm just in Spanish III though." Sango blabbered on making Kagome laugh.  
  
"Is something the matter?" the secretary asked turning towards them after stopping her rambling on about the fine establishment.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm sorry." Kagome replied and they continued on towards English.  
  
The stopped in front of a beautifully carved wooden door that was shut. A golden sign was screwed into the door that said English: Mrs. Nuriko.  
  
"Now this is your English class Kagome. Currently Mrs.Nuriko is teaching academics English because it's already 3rd period." The secretary explained then knocked lightly on the door. A muffled command to come in came from the inside of the room and the secretary opened the door.  
  
They all entered, Kagome catching the eyes of all. Sango just smiled at a friend or two and waved to a dark haired boy in the back who sat next to a boy with long white hair. Kagome noticed how intently he began to stare at Sango while the other boy just rolled his amber eyes in disgust. Kagome began to laugh on the inside.  
  
"Mrs. Nuriko, this is Kagome Higurashi, Sakura Higurashi's daughter. She's just come to us from Tokyo and I was showing her around. She'll be in here with you 1st period. Kagome please come speak to Mrs. Nuriko." The secretary requested.  
  
"Well, hello there Kagome. It's nice to meet you. I guess it'll be fun having two Komodo girls in here at the same time. You two are cousins right?" Mrs. Nuriko said in a booming voice that echoed throughout the room catching the students' attention.  
  
"Yes, we are." Kagome finally replied not smiling but still full of laughter. She liked Mrs. Nuriko already. You could tell by her firm, steady voice and happy demeanor that she was a good person. The kind that wasn't trying to shape you.  
  
"Well, then. We'll just move onto the next class." The secretary replied then directed them out of the class. Kagome looked around one last time at all the students as they exited and noticed the haughtiest of all looks coming from the boy with the amber eyes and long white hair. His eyes gleamed with what looked like hate. Why did he look at her that way? 'What's his problem?' Kagome wondered as she stared on. She lifted her chin defiantly and rolled her eyes, a move known to annoy it's victim, which it did, only increasing his look of hate. 'I'll get you for that white hair'. Kagome thought as she strode out of the class and continued her tour.  
  
End of this chapter. Yah!!!!!!!!!!!! OK. I'm kinda hyper, but oh wellz. I hope you liked that. As you can see I got too much time on my hands. I really have a habit of putting lots of description in. I hate it when I can't imagine what somethin' looks like in a story so I like to provide you with somewhere to start. I know it's a bit much, but I can't help it. I like to do that a lot. Well tell me what you think. Since I'm on a roll I'mma start the next chapter and try to finish it and have it up by tomorrow. I hate unfinished stuff though so it could take awhile. I think I'll shut up now. Gotta go. Love ya lots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Seijitsu-Girl1 


	4. Truth be Told

I refuse to write another disclaimer. Well I haven't been on my last 2 chapters, but I'll tell you that I really don't own these characters.duh! N- E-Wayz enjoy my next chapter. OOOOOOwa!!!!  
  
*___________*___________*__________*______________*_____*  
  
"So how'd you like it?" Sango inquired as they reached the car. Kagome had remained silent the rest of the time. Taking in what the secretary was saying and still pondering why the boy with the white hair had stared at her like that. She'd liked the classes even though every kid was a bit snobbish with the exception of a few. They were pretty average kids, the lot of them, except they got way huger allowances, wore expensive clothes, and drove expensive cars -_-.  
  
Just by looking around she could tell who the snobbish kids were and who the nice kids were. There were also those kids right in the middle of being nice and still being rich with a smooth persona (i.e. Sango. These kids are the kind of rich people who don't take crap as opposed to the nice rich kids who are scardy cats or just too nice and can't handle themselves). In a few classes she noticed some very preppy cheerleader types with the perfect smiles and perfect hair. She'd laughed to herself thinking about all the times she'd been on the cheerleading squad. 'Not this year' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"I guess I liked it, with the exception of Mr. Morris. He came on a little strong. I think he likes flirting with all the students." Kagome replied slightly smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but what can you do. His brain is addled from all that chemistry." Sango joked.  
  
"Hey, Sango, who were those two boys in the English class that kept looking at you?" Kagome asked as the car started and they were on their way. She'd noticed the way the boy with the dark hair had glared and then smirked ever so slightly when Sango had noticed him. He obviously liked her. Or they were close friends. But the other boy seemed so mad every time he looked their way. , almost as though he sought vengeance. Why was he so angry?  
  
"Oh, well the one with dark brown hair was Miroku. He's one of those go- getter-gotta-play-on-the-team-for-school kinds of guys. Ignore him. He's what one calls a.," Sango paused as if to think of a blunt word to describe the overly haughty boy then finished with a "PERVERT HENTAI!!!"  
  
"Please do steer clear!!! Miroku's family is credible, but the boy is vicious in his dealings with women. Heard so many stories 'bout that kid and all those rich whores you guys call classmates runnin' around and doin' all sorts o' nasty things. Makes one wonder what really goes on at school, don't it?!" Their grandfather cracked from the front of the car causing the driver and Kagome to laugh.  
  
"But who's the other one? The one with the white hair?" Kagome cut into the laughter after regaining her composure. She realized one mustn't laugh to a great extent for fear of wielding to one's enemy, the enemy being her new family who'd disregarded her for several, or most of, her better years.  
  
Sango stared into the windshield thoughtlessly seeming to hide a distraught look of pure angst. Was the gravity of her simple question that effectual? Grandpa sighed to himself and shifted uncomfortably at the tenseness in the air, all the while Kagome stared back and forth at the two usually gregarious people in front of her. The only noise was the sound of the engine humming smoothly and a now and then cough from the nervous driver. Long silences made Kagome uncomfortable and this one was of no exemption.  
  
"Well, don't all speak at once!" Kagome fumed sarcastically slumping back into her comfortable seat and placing her arms akimbo.  
  
"You all are really making me mad. It can't be that hard to speak about a boy. Is he some sort of treacherous leech?" Kagome yelled into the deafening silence once more then suggested," Or perhaps he's a horned king with magical powers of persuasion and will kill you if you dare speak a word of defiance! My goodness, he certainly can't be that bad, can he?"  
  
Grandpa raised a hand to silence the seething youngster from continuing with her degrading assessment of their emotionally pregnant silence.  
  
"Tis' far better not to speak of such a foul boy. One should curse the day his family stepped onto this Earth or scorch the land from whence they came." Grandpa finally whispered head bent ever so crookedly as if assessing what had just passed through his lips and flinching from the sting of falsehood within the depths of him.  
  
"His name."Sango hesitated, "His name is Inuyasha." Sango turned suddenly to stare at their grandfather as if for guidance then sat straight up and began slapping her hand meticulously and spewing out religious garble.  
  
"I do so curse myself with such deceitful a name and hope to find favor with the Gods for my apologies. Tis' little of fault that one could avoid Satan's own, but I brandish thy self with marks of thy retribution. Accept all for not all lost. May heaven help and scratch such a fowl, no, burn, such a fowl name from thy accursed lips so that they may crack bleeding the righteous blood of a forgiven sinner. Bleed smoothly to sand the coarse sins thy has allowed to escape so healthy a passageway and make steady thy heart in order to help thee manage the soul." Sango mumbled to herself then continued to scratch and slap her hand staring only down at her feet. *okay so I may have over done it here, but can you see Sango doin' this..F-U-N-N- Y!!!*  
  
"Are you mad, Sango?! What in Kami-sama is she doing Grandfather?" Kagome demanded trying to keep Sango's hands away from each other and firmly held.  
  
"She's asking for forgiveness for a sin of her tongue. To speak that monstrosities name is above all a sin and a spiteful thing to do. His family and ours are not of accord. To say the least we have been at war with one another since almost before the feudal area. He is just a sinful, demonic poster boy who is just as treacherous as his ancestors." Grandpa explained placing a cold and weak hand upon Sango's and her own. 'Was that what this was about? Inuyasha.what'd his family do to be seen with such disgrace and cruelty by my family?' Kagome thought trying to take in this new found knowledge.  
  
"It's not like he's completely to blame. Oh, Kagome, don't think him the only bad man out there. His family and ours just don't see eye to eye due to their.race, shall we say." Sango interrupted coming out of her stupor.  
  
"Race?! Christ, Abraham, and Kami-sama! This is about the man's race?! You ill-mannered, unscrupulous, close-minded bunch of bigamist bastards, how could you?! Since when does race have anything to do with the measure of a man? Heaven help you all for thinking so stupidly on such a matter! I half expected a death between the family, but race? Who do you pricks think you are with your high and mighty manner of thought. Hell! May Kami-sama send all of you and your pretentious lot to HELL!" Kagome yelled causing all to gasp and stare in surprise.  
  
"You misinterpret Sango's meaning of race. He's not HUMAN, dammit. He's one of those demons!" Grandpa yelled like a mad Scotsman over the rising tension and shock. (I just got done rereading a romance novel about and Englishwoman and a Scottish Lord and the Scottish lord's father swears up and down like some religious fanatic even though he's a fornicator. No offense intended to any one.)  
  
'A demon? What the f-'  
  
"Now we had nothing against demons until those.beasts began destroying our people and livelihoods hundreds of years ago. Now , by nature our family has been a graciously forgiving one always giving them an opportunity to befriend us. We always try to initiate some sort of peaceable agreement or friendship between our families but every time they make us look like idiots by tricking us and degrading our children and berating them. I've tried, but it seems they've hated us HUMANS for too long. It seems they've had some sorts of 'BAD' experiences with humans and take their hatred out on us even though these said 'BAD' experiences happened hundreds of years before our family met theirs. We find their presence unpleasing and they've only taught their kin to hate us even more than when this feud began!" Grandpa explained mustering all his strength not to strangle someone while saying these things.  
  
"I'm a patient easy going gent who has been the fool in this little game one too many times before and I will not restrain my objection to their existence. All we want is peace, but each time we go about trying to get it they make us the fools and trample our kindness and we are forced to endear all. What should one do to such an unfriendly neighbor who despises one so? I never could hate the devils, but heaven help me should I get my hands on one of those bastards. It's their fault you father was killed and I-" Grandpa ranted then fell short taking in the stale air of the car and looking to a sunken Kagome. He'd revealed to much.  
  
"Grand pa, hush!!!!" Sango commanded then turned to a stunned Kagome who held a quite stricken look.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry. It wasn't meant to be like this, honestly. Their family is just bitter. We never expected they'd find you or your father and when we discovered they had we were too late to stop it. We tried, we did, cousin. But our efforts have never matched theirs. Besides it wasn't them exactly." Sango explained trying to soothe Kagome and failing miserably.  
  
"Exactly? How more exact can you get? They killed him! Why him? He'd never hurt a soul!!" Kagome whispered in rage.  
  
"They have distant relatives much more intent on killing humans than they and when one wants to destroy such a strong family one tends to find their weaknesses. You were even more lucky to escape their notice. Your father was an good man though and didn't die in vain. He died protecting his family, the family he still believed in." Sango replied.  
  
"Some family. You couldn't even protect him!" Kagome screamed tears leaking from her clouded eyes.  
  
All fell silent and remained as such until they reached home where they all, excluding the driver, assisted Kagome into the house sulking to themselves. The day had been disastrous. First Kagome had realized she lived in the haunted mansion, had to attend private school, was too outlandish for her school's taste, had a brother who hated her, and, worst of all, her father's accident wasn't an accident. As is if all this wasn't enough to handle for one day upon arriving in the main personal living room, an off set of the foyer, but not the formal one, in strolled a woman Kagome dared not look to with any emotion. It was her mother.  
  
The woman had brown eyes very much like her own with finely arched eyebrows, shorn brown hair that shimmered with cleanliness, a shapely body visible through her pastel colored cardigan and just bellow the knee wool skirt. Glittering jewels adorned her unworked hands, fingers, wrists, neck, and ears prettily and gave her that haughty aristocratic demeanor. The woman's face was painted beautifully with a genuine smile and attractive dimples, a well formed chin displaying her obvious upbringing.  
  
This perfect woman was the very same woman she'd inherited her looks from, her thoughts from? It was seemingly impossible. The woman stood perfectly still as if trained to and clasped her hands together in warm welcome.  
  
"Oh.Kagome. My little girl all grown up and .and polished over. You don't know how very much I wanted to see you all these years." The woman exclaimed between forced tears. 'She's so over dramatic. It's obvious she isn't really crying. Probably feels the awkwardness can be eased by her fake tears. Man, if you've seen it once you've seen it twice.' Kagome thought ruefully as the woman came towards her with outstretched arms welcoming her with a hug.  
  
"Please, don't." Kagome stated flatly with emotionless eyes and an expressionless face. Her mother stopped mid stride shock and a glint of fear flashed across her flawless face.  
  
"I'm afraid I haven't the stomach for what ever excuses you have to make for me. You may be my mother biologically, but mentally your just a person picking up on a charity case in me. Life's too short to waste on people like you, and heaven knows if I were able to turn back time I'd rewrite the part where my dad met you. I don't care if I'm not born just so long as I could save my dad so much heartache and his life. I can see from your astonished expression I'm surprising you with my detached and reserved persona, but rest assured this is no façade to cover up for the diminishing years we'll have to spend together because I intend to avoid every situation where I come face to face with you emotionally. You'll be happy to know your publicity stunt is here to stay, but I won't let the past get by so easily. Now good day and good night." Kagome exclaimed then walked past her appalled mother and two gapping relatives. Little did Kagome know a small paling boy stood beyond the corner of a nearby wall, eyes widening in utter shock and humiliation. He frowned in disgust at the emotional display his foolish mother had made over the lost little bastard daughter he was supposed to call 'sister'.  
  
*______*_________*_________*__________*_________*_______*  
  
Kagome stood in front of her grand balcony window eyes flooded with tears and a stinging pain in her already broken heart. So much had happened and now she'd pushed away the one woman she'd always dreamed of meeting. Why'd life have to be so complicating? The world was just complicated and her life a miniscule speck of that complication. But her hope for a better life would never deter. Kami-sama had already blessed her with a new family and once, not so long ago, she'd be blessed with a loving father who'd do anything to protect her.even if it meant his life.  
  
"You didn't have to yell at her. It's not her fault, you know?" an impassive voice interrupted Kagome's concentrated train of thought.  
  
Souta. The boy had become the fuel for Kagome's hatred from the beginning of her stay here and she wasn't in the mood to deal with the bratty know- it all.  
  
"Why don't you go and try to get someone else's attention. Maybe you'll finally feel that warm feeling of meaning in the world everyone else does." Kagome stated flatly not turning herself toward the diminutive figure.  
  
"Turn and say that to my face bitch! I am your superior in everyway and I expect respect for my mother and myself. How dare you make her cry. As if her tears for you all those years weren't enough, now you demand retribution for the father I never knew. HOW DARE YOU!!!!!" Souta screamed intent on breaking Kagome with his steely words.  
  
"You don't scare me, Souta. I won't hate you with a passion just as you do me, but I will tell you this: I don't like you, not because I'm bitter towards OUR mother, but because you're a rotten little boy with no heart who begs for attention like a pathetic little neglected puppy. You can't break me with your harsh tones or demeaning assessments. You can rant and rave, but I'll never go away and if you can't share the lime light just step out of it because if by fault or purpose I was assured that light years before you were born." Kagome stated flatly still not turning to see Souta's expression and smirking to herself when she heard him slam the door on his way out.  
  
'Wow! Did I just say that? When did I become so emotionless. Kami-sama please grant me the strength to do what I'm about to do.'  
  
*_____*______*____*________*__________*______*_______*__*  
  
"I know she's angry Papa, but I didn't want her to find out this way. She's been alone for so long without anyone except.except my husband. I just want her to understand, to know, Papa. I want her to see all the love I still have." Sakura protested as her father slumped into a leather chair in Sakura's extravagant office/library. It resembled an old English nobleman's office to the exact detail from the classic literary books to the paintings hanging perfectly on the wall.  
  
A small knock forced the two saddened and dismayed adults to straighten in their chairs and push away any apprehensive feelings.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Kagome slowly entered the already overwrought atmosphere. Sakura stood abruptly as if a soldier respectfully standing for an officer. Grandpa just sat uneasily and stared with his fingers in steeple position, elbows resting on his knees.  
  
"Look, I know I was harsh and astringent towards you, mother, but . I'm not gonna make excuses for you. I am hurting and I do miss my dad. You have no idea how much, or maybe you do 'cause, you see, I know it was hard for you to give up my dad. I'm just tryin' to say .I'm sorry.for everything." Kagome spat out then turned to her grandfather and added, "to you too, Grandpa. I yelled and I blamed you, but I didn't mean it and I realize every time I get mad I can't spout words I don't mean and expect tomorrow to be promised for me so I can apologize to you guys again. Please forgive my impudence."  
  
"My dear, you speak so well and yet you're just as free as you father. I can't pull myself away from the thoughts of you growing up now, here, with me. It's painful, but I'll try if you do. It may be lame, but I've always loved you and your father despite what you may think." Sakura replied smiling and crying authentically.  
  
"Yeah I do. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
*______*______*________*_________*_______*________*  
  
"So, first day of school. How do ya feel?" Sango squeaked trying to contain her excitement at her cousin's first day.  
  
"Hangin' in there and tryin' to drown you out, but with much difficulty I'm afraid." Kagome replied laughing openly at Sango's taken back look.  
  
The two girls rounded a corner heading to class noticing a large group of kids huddled close by. Both frowned with curiosity and looked intently at the group unnoticed.  
  
"Wonder what's going on." Sango voiced out loud, both girls neglecting to look at the path ahead of them and not noticing the two objects right in front of them. Suddenly both girls slammed into the huge walls of hardness in front of them and collapsed into a dazed heap on the floor.  
  
Kagome slowly lifted her self onto bruised elbows after seeing spinning images and a strange flashback of an Alka Seltzer Plus commercial. Looking to her left she saw Sango in a twirly eyed daze , butt in the air and head still firmly on the ground with her tongue half way out of her mouth, anguish and surprise painted on her face and mumbling incoherent things about cheese and how many cups it takes to get to the moon.  
  
Kagome sighed then clutched her forehead in pain as she quickly lifted herself to her knees, eyes finally focused but remaining on the cold marble floor. Agony traveled through her body like lightning and made her stiffen in defense.  
  
"Your books, you dropped your books." An impassive voice stated from in front of Kagome, apparently the object she'd run into.  
  
Kagome whipped her head up quickly and stumbled back onto her butt upon the eyes she was forced to drown in. They were amber accented by their owner's elusive silvery white hair. It was him, it was.INUYASHA!  
  
*_*: DUN DUN DUN. And so the plot thickens. Read more to find out what crazed and stupid thing I write next causing utter chaos UTTER CHAOS (laughs evilly). He he he. Someday I will have medicine for this, as my mom says, "little condition". Please review because I get depressed when you don't cuz I have no life. I sound desperate. Any ways please review. I'll even let you make suggestions or sexual innuendos..okay maybe not sexual innuendos (bad experience with that.PSYCH. You all have dirty minds). Well gotta bounce so bye bye!!!!!!! 


	5. Welcome to my NO

I refuse to write anymore disclaimers. If you haven't figured it out already I DON"T own Inuyasha. Why would I? I have no creativity. Now then please enjoy this chapter and review. I need ideas and stuff!!!!  
  
*_______*_______*______*________*________*____________*_______*____  
  
___*  
  
"Your books, you dropped your books." An impassive voice stated from in front of Kagome, apparently the object she'd run into.  
  
Kagome whipped her head up quickly and stumbled back onto her butt looking upon the eyes she was forced to drown in. They were amber accented by their owner's elusive silvery white hair. It was him, it was.INUYASHA!  
  
Staring blankly, shades of red flushed into her usually healthy vibrant cheeks, anger ensuing. Flashes of past events rung in her head as the throbbing pain of reality was intensified by the blow she'd received from his stoic form. Gritting her teeth irately Kagome propped herself up on her knees and looked up to face the emotionless contender before her only to find him staring down at her with a glint of disdain and then a snap back into impassiveness.  
  
Mustering all her controlled nerve Kagome slowly managed to lift herself completely off the ground and stand on shaking legs after which she mumble a barely audible "Thank you."  
  
"Sango, get up will ya? It wasn't that bad a hit." Kagome managed to force out through the throbbing pain then realized that, unlike her; Sango had actually run into a wall and was thoroughly battered. Turning back to her inexpressive challenger Kagome was wordless to find him already gone. Inuyasha hadn't even said a word of closure or depart.  
  
"Ka-Kagome, where are you?" Sango's unsteady voice inquired as she slowly stood up trying to make out her surroundings.  
  
"I'm right in front of you Sango. Come on, I'm gonna take you to the nurse. You hit that wall pretty hard." Kagome replied placing her hands on Sango's shoulder and elbow to push her in the direction of the nurse's office, Sango mentioning something about feeling a little dizzy.  
  
As they made their way through the wide opened corridors they called halls Kagome was struck with an odd feeling of uneasiness, almost like the feeling of an apparition. Turning slightly Kagome was taken aback to find a pale looking girl about her age with long dark hair and cold distant eyes staring attentively at her.  
  
"Hey Kagome, we're at the nurse's office. You gonna let go of me now?" Sango interrupted jarring Kagome out of the sudden trance the girl's eyes had laid on her. Sighing heavily and trying to ignore a spiritually forceful pull to look back at the sullen girl Kagome nodded apprehensively and walked Sango into the nurse's office laying her down on a row of cold plastic chairs all the while still looking to the door as if expecting the strange girl to enter at any moment.  
  
"If you could please pry your eyes away from that door and tell me what's wrong with this girl I can have you all to class in no time at all." The nurse disrupted Kagome in an annoyed accent.  
  
Turning swiftly Kagome nodded and began to explain Sango's dizziness and head throbs.  
  
"You seem out of it now. Did I miss somethin' back there?" Sango inquired after the nurse headed off to check another ailing child's condition leaving her and Kagome alone to rest.  
  
"It's just, well; you saw who I ran into. Inuyasha was like a cold piece of steel when I bumped into him and then the way he told me my books were scattered. It was like some sort of scene from a movie about an autistic child. He spoke with so little emotion and yet I sensed a searing desire in him to hit me, you know, like I'd done something so foul and below him that it was deserved. I dunno though. I guess I just didn't expect 'im to be the sullen quiet type. He just says one word an every emotion in his mind comes out full force, like a blast." Kagome explained eyes facing the floor too embarrassed at her own lack of retaliation in that very scene.  
  
Sighing knowingly Sango placed her elbow on her knee and stated flatly "Everyone knows he's got no heart. Don't look so surprised either. He never shows emotion and yet he does through those single words, like you said. I guess it's just his way of expressing himself. It's just the way he's always done it."  
  
"Don't read too much into it though." Sango added cheerfully then jumped up all gung-ho like and smiled mischievously. "What do ya say we steal some Tylenol and mints off the desk and sneak on outta here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
*____________*____________*___________*______________*_________*_*  
  
"What'd you say you had next Gome?" Sango inquired happily as she bounced about the hallway next to a sweat dropping Kagome.  
  
"Uh.Second period is Spanish IV." Kagome said as she twitched nervously too afraid to calm an ever so happy Sango down. 'Where does she find the energy?'  
  
"Well my class is in another hallway so I have to go this way. Do you want me to take you to class or can you get there on your own?" Sango inquired pointing her finger in the direction of her next class.  
  
"No, I can get there on my own. Thank anyways. See ya later." Kagome replied then walked off down the hall to her class.  
  
*___________*______________*____________*____________*___________*  
  
"Hola, Senorita Kagome Higurashi, and welcome to Grand Mason Academy's Spanish IV. I know we met earlier and were introduced, but it is a custom of ours here in this class to allow our new students to choose seats and then we'll spend the entire class introducing you to all your classmates." Senora Ritz explained happily then added, "I'm sure you'd like to place your things down now. Please, go select your seat."  
  
'Right.a seat. Where to look? Maybe over.no, that kid looks like he just got done smokin' mary.j. How 'bout over.nope, she keeps lookin' at me like I've got the plague or somethin'. Oooooo, that seat looks promising.he's got STUPIDITY written all over him. What about.'  
  
Kagome paused in her unsuccessful quest for a chair when her eyes fell upon the empty chair next to him, the notorious contender himself. It was Inuyasha.  
  
'Damn.this day just keeps getting' more and more interesting. Next thing you know I'mma see the freaky weird girl from the hall and she'll have an empty seat next to her and.' no sooner had Kagome started her last thought when she was struck with that odd presence again and was forced to leave her thoughts to trail off.  
  
Turning abruptly her eyes fell upon the very girl from before, eyes still heartless and cold as ever. A seat stood empty accompanied by an ugly cream desk of battered plastic to match the rest of the class desks next to the girl.a most eerie occurrence. Slowly making her way over to the desk she was struck by another shocking feeling, only this was one of warning. Not surprised Kagome became aware that it was Inuyasha sending her a fiercely forewarned look and yet also urging her with his eyes to take a seat away from him as well. Ignoring the distant pang of apprehension Kagome continued until she was right in front of the solemn looking female whose head remained down even upon noticing Kagome's presence.  
  
"Th-there's a seat.right next to you." Kagome stammered jarring the girl out of her thought and causing her to look up sharply still with little emotion. The class seemed to grow quiet at Kagome's sudden boldness and all eyes were focused solely on the two.  
  
"So it would seem." Was the only answer Kagome received. Acting as if she didn't understand the girl's tone to be a warning to sit else where Kagome seated her self next to the girl who looked to her as one might see a person looking at a nude streaker on the side of the pavement.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome. You are.?" Kagome inquired painting on her most believable poker-face. 'If she's gonna act like that I'mma act like that too!'  
  
Eyes still coolly lit the girl finally gave in with a silently whispered "Kikyo."  
  
"Nice to meet you." 'So her name's Kikyo. Interesting. Hey why are all these people still staring at us?'  
  
Before Kagome could speak to Kikyo about this morning she was forced to introduce herself to the class half listening to other students who came up to her to introduce themselves. The only time she was stirred from her thoughts was when she noticed the ever impassive Inuyasha sitting silently by himself in the back of the class seemingly trying to ignore the commotion. Only once or twice was he ever approached by anyone and it was usually just some giddy female student who was sent away by a firm glare that said 'I'm not interested'.  
  
As the class came to an end Kagome was struck with a determined ardor. She had to speak with Kikyo even if Kikyo wouldn't speak to her.  
  
Turning abruptly she was shocked to see Kikyo smiling at her with mischievous eyes.  
  
"Wh-why are you smiling? And why did you look at me like that this morning in the hall?" Kagome managed to blurt out as the bell to release classes finally rang.  
  
"I was just surprised is all. Just surprised.Kagome." Kikyo said softly as she stood up slowly picking up her books in the process and exiting the classroom Kagome stumbling behind trying to catch up and asking as loud as she could "But why? Why were you surprised?"  
  
"You should just leave well enough alone." An impassive voice rang in behind Kagome's distraught and perplexed figure. With out even realizing it Kagome turned around punching her challenger in the face with her strongest left hook leaving ..dun dun dun.INUYASHA sprawled helplessly on the floor.  
  
"Leave me alone." Kagome spat out and ran down the hallway anger and determination alight in her eyes.  
  
'I can't believe I just did that. I just hit him. I hit the bastard right in the face. Okay, so he deserved it. But still I actually hit 'im. This is the greatest day of my life. Now all I gotta do is go rob a liquor store.Wait, why am I feeling all nervous. I'm not gonna let his reputation get to me. I've already established that as a Higurashi I hate him and his family. That's not true, it's not 'cause I'mma Higurashi.this is for my Dad.'  
  
"Kagome, wait up." Sango yelled as Kagome passed her without noticing.  
  
Slowing Kagome refused to face Sango only looking even more determined to find Kikyo and to stop thinkin' about her Dad. It only pissed her off even more. 'Wait a sec.Sango's gone here for years. She'll know a little about Kikyo.'  
  
Stopping abruptly Kagome placed her hands on a confused Sango inquiring excitingly "You know Kikyo?"  
  
"Well, yes, but-"  
  
"Good. Then you can tell me what I wanna know about her."  
  
"You're scaring me Kagome."  
  
"That's great. Now talk. Who is she?"  
  
Just as Kagome had started to get agitated a few boys ran by screaming "Some punk hit Inuyasha." Shrinking back Kagome began to pull Sango towards another hall trying to escape the riot of new boys and girls spilling into the hallway. Sango's suspicion only rose.  
  
"Kagome.." Sango said in that strict what-did-you-do-? voice.  
  
"What? He had it comin'. His face just happened to get in the way of my hand." Kagome complained.  
  
"What's goin' on here? I think I just heard somethin' 'bout you, Higurashi, hittin' Inuyasha. You got somethin' to say?" a stern voice inquired from behind. Both girls turned to find themselves surrounded by a group of fuming males and distressed girls sobbing all over the place. 'Jeez, it's not like I killed 'im!'  
  
"So what if I did? What do you care?" Kagome replied relaxing into a slacked kind of position. She wasn't goin' down with out a fight.  
  
"Ya getting smart, Higurashi? Don't 'cause I'll personally hurt you n' that's no lie. All you freaks been comin' to this school for years trashin' Inuyasha's family. Don't know one want ya around and we can make ya disappear." One boy exclaimed as he stepped forward and away from the rest of the crowd.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my cousin.she's a bit new to all this and she hasn't quite learned her place. But don't worry. I can make sure this never happens again. She's sorry.right, Kagome?" Sango intervened.  
  
"No, I'm not, Sango. Why are you actin' like a punk? Don't let that guy scare you." Kagome stated angrily as she turned to Sango who had turned beat red and was staring at the ground in desperation.  
  
"Yeah, well, a person can get that way when they've been told specifically to stay the fuck outta another person's way. We thought you'd all leave or at least quit bitchin' after Sesshomaru beat your other cousin Kikyo up and told her to stay the fuck away from Inuyasha. But you guys always gotta go start shit up and now I'mma have to mess ya up." The yelled riling the crowd up and stunning Kagome.  
  
'Kikyo's my cousin? But why didn't they tell me I had another cousin?'  
  
Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed Kagome's arm causing her to lurched forward and stumble into the boy who'd been yelling at her. Turning to see who it was she was caught off guard when the boy she'd fallen on began punching her side trying to free himself and not upset the crowd.  
  
With a look of hot vengeance and painless fear Kagome rose quickly still being punched repeatedly and kicked the boy down with a high kick to the side of his shocked face. Turning roughly to watch him fall she raised her normally soft brown eyes to a stunned crowd and grinned evilly, accepting all challengers.  
  
"Anybody else wanna try?" she inquired acting rather bored and unmoved even though she was clutching her throbbing side and wincing in between pangs of pain. Sango surfaced out of the silent crowd, a teacher gasping behind her at the appalling scene she was witnessing.  
  
"Higurashi, was it? You will march straight to the nurse's office and then to the principles. I will not allow this fight to go unpunished. Now march." The teacher screamed turning the unconscious boy over to find a large bruise gracing his delicate features. 'Don't think he'll be getting' any dates soon.'  
  
*_________*_________*____________*____________*_________*________*  
  
"I can't help it if he hit my foot with his face. I mean what kind of an idiot does that? It's his own fault and I still maintain that Inuyasha punched himself in the face." Kagome exclaimed as she sat back in a taut leather chair in the principle's office.  
  
"That is enough Miss Higurashi. I do believe I've heard enough of your..BULLSHIT.for one day. Please leave this office immediately. Your mother has sent to have you picked up and I've not the energy to scold you right now."  
  
"What ever." Kagome mumbled as she stood up angrily and stalked out of the office slamming the door loud enough to attract the attention of all the outer offices inhabitants.  
  
"That was very brave of you, Higurashi, but next time you might not be quit so lucky." An all too familiar inexpressive voice called out to her from behind the secretary's counter. It was Kikyo.  
  
"You mean I might end up like you, don't you, Kikyo? I might end up washed up, emotionless, and alone just because I happen to let my feelings get the best of me. Well, I don't give a damn about what happened to you and how you got this way. Just 'cause I let them get to me and don't ignore the crowds or the .rumors doesn't make me the next potential zombie and slave around here. I won't let my life be ruled by the pathetic taunts of an adolescent pretty boy who can't hold his own in a fight and just because your past experiences have made you a bitter whore doesn't mean I'mma fall down and start whaling 'cause I'm doomed to suffer a similar fate." Kagome yelled grabbing Kikyo by the collar of her neatly pressed shirt.  
  
"That may very well be true, but Inuyasha and his family have done worse things that beat and torment me. You may find yourself parentless or homeless even, but don't say I didn't warn you because this is what it's all about." Kikyo stated flatly as Kagome released her.  
  
"You've only just experienced a small taste of what they can do to you. Knowing Sesshomaru, when he finds out about this you may just have to go into hiding. He never did tolerate insolence." Kikyo added as her head fell to the ground. She was sad and Kagome could finally see that. When the boy had said Kikyo was her cousin and this Sesshomaru character had beat her into submission Kagome's mind had whirled with a thousand questions, questions that remained unanswered. 'Until now.'  
  
"Tell me, Kikyo. Please tell me all this. I wanna know who you are to my family and what happened because this whole thing is diggin' me deeper into the ground."  
  
"Can we find some where to sit? I need to sit now." Kikyo replied over tear filled eyes and a reddened nose. This was the most emotional Kagome had seen the cold girl and it seemed to be of reason.  
  
After leading the shaking girl to a small bench outside the office she was struck with an odd sense of compassion and sympathy. 'Kikyo has suffered so much. It would seem she had the worst end of this family feud.'  
  
"Now that you know we're related I suppose you're wondering why no one has ever told you about me." Kikyo exclaimed head still bent down but that cold impassiveness returning to her voice.  
  
"I suppose they wouldn't tell anyone about the little black sheep who'd made the mistake of falling in love with the enemy."  
  
'What the-'  
  
"That's right. Little Kikyo Komodo fell in love with Inuyasha Takashi." Kikyo repeated then turned to Kagome and said as if she, too, was still in shock, "Me! How could I, a Komodo, fall in love with a Takashi? Well, where do I begin?  
  
I guess it all began in 9th grade when I'd just moved back here after several years over seas in the Americas. I'd been rambunctious and kind. Full of dreams and so very naïve. Of course I knew I'd have enemies, but everyone loved me.until Inuyasha changed that. I saw him and thought he was so very beautiful, but everyone told me he was my enemy and it would be wrong. Then I met Inuyasha and everything changed. He was sweet and kind. He'd talk to me and treat me like an equal, but whenever Sesshomaru was around he'd become colder than ice water and just brush me off.  
  
I was hurt because he'd really gotten to me and I don't know why, but I was in love with him. When I told him he just smiled. Later that day I found out why he was smiling.  
  
He came up to me with his bother, Sesshomaru, and some other friends of theirs and they beat me until I cried and they left me curled up in a corner of the east halls crying. I thought it was alright because Inuyasha hadn't been the one hitting me. He was in a corner by himself staring lifelessly, but he never helped. I thought he'd help, but he didn't." Kikyo explained, head raising to look up at her stunned cousin even though she smiled knowingly to Kagome.  
  
"Don't look so surprised. I was young, and stupid. But I paid dearly and I don't regret it. That just knocked me back into reality. Oh but that wasn't enough." Kikyo went back into her own world. "No, no. They had to just ruin what little courage and strength I had left. When I came home one day from school about three weeks later I found my parents.dead. Their throats had been cut and they'd bled all over the carpet in my living room. Like a bunch of swine." Kikyo continued as she began to cry again. "They didn't deserve that. Not even for me."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Kikyo. I had no idea and I-"  
  
"Save it. It's not your fault. I put that ghost to rest 3 years ago. And I can live with it. So what. I went into seclusion. Not literally but in my heart. I never want to feel those things again. I tried to go live with some of our extended family but they were too disgraced by me.word had reached them of why my parents had died. They couldn't even look at me. I was too ashamed to ask Aunt Sakura, your mom, for help even though I new she'd help. It was too much for me. I decided to live with a close family friend and I've been there ever since." Kikyo interrupted placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"I put this behind me and I asked for them to be forgiven for their sins, but I can't help you like I wish I'd had help back then. All I can do is tell you not to screw up and guide you based on my experiences. I don't think you deserve this. None of us did. At least every generation of Komodo and Takashi has lost someone to this 'war' and I happened to experience it head on. What I can do is just direct now, help from the side lines, and pray my guidance is worthy of the cause."  
  
"I'm not a fool, Kikyo. And I'm sure as hell not in love with a Takashi, but I will look out now. I will have justice for my family. I've lost too many people and I've know too few because of the Takashi family. I'm sick of my family living in fear of theirs. I can't promise I won't fight back, but I'll distance myself from it and not give them the satisfaction of my pain and my anger." Kagome supplied as she rose abruptly, determination flashing in her eyes.  
  
'This is only the beginning. I won't let them get away with this.'  
  
Yeah. I did another one. So what do ya all think? I know this is a slow movin' story but I have to add all the details to get to my good parts. That's the mystery. A light note: In the next few chapters you'll find out if the Takashi's are responsible for all the deaths and if so why.if not who? Yes ^_^ I am evil. Please continue to read and wait for my next chapter. 


	6. After Math and Ignorance

Come one, Come all!  
Come and see the circus I've whipped together for this interesting  
chapter.  
Buy a ticket, have a seat, I've hired some one to meet and greet. Talk amongst yourselves before the show, it seems the plot is moving slow.  
Now don't forget refreshments to survive, this chapter's juicy as if  
alive. Go to the bathroom 'cause it's kinda long, get real comfy (which means NO  
THONG)!!!! Well I shall leave now that I've spoken, please respect this simple token.  
Do not copy, buy or cheat, Inuyasha is Takahashi's feat.  
Now please enjoy this enlightening act, your curiosity, it may attract.  
  
CHAPTER VI: After Math and Ignorance  
  
"Yeah, that's her. That's Kagome Higurashi." A girl whispered as Kagome passed by after arriving at school with Sango.  
  
It seemed everyone knew her name now. All everyone did was talk about her 'peasant-like boldness'. It was just the other day when Kagome had earned her new title as the 'Gentleman Killer' for knocking out an unsuspecting Inuyasha and clobbering an annoyingly persistent taunter in the middle of a large crowd of utterly distraught females and offended young boys.  
  
'It's like I killed their god or somethin'. All I did was show a little shift in nature. How was I supposed to know Inuyasha didn't know how to duck or that dumb kid didn't know how to fight back? It's most definitely not my fault .'  
  
"Uh...Kagome?!" Sango, who was witnessing her cousin's strange face changes from a frown to a strangely evil triumphant look that was even more emphasized by Kagome's fist rising and her standing as if just finishing climbing Mt. Everest, was perplexed into astonishment.  
  
"H-huh? What is it?" Kagome stammered careening out of her stupor.  
  
"I can't believe she'd show her face at school after what she did. Why would anyone hit Inuyasha or Jimmy? They are so nice." Another girl whispered as she walked by the two cousins with a small contingent of friends. "Did I tell you guys about the time Inuyasha actually agreed with me on something in class? He was sooooooo into the discussion and he looked soooooo cute that I couldn't help but think 'Oh my gosh that man is passionate'. I completely fell for him girls."  
  
"Oh my gosh, guys, did I tell you about the time I punched Inuyasha in the face? We were in the hall after leaving class and he totally ran into my fist. He looked sooooooo passionate lying there with his bloody face on the floor. It was like the floor was all that mattered. Oh, my gosh!" Kagome exclaimed in a mimicking tone loud enough for the group to hear as they continued down the hall faces beat red and anger swelling profusely.  
  
"You know, you're really lucky 'Gome. You've a strength considered inconceivable by most and, even though you may not know when the best time to use it is, you always know how to stay true and stand up for your beliefs and not be dictated by the actions of others." Sango interrupted bowing her head in chagrin and continuing with, "I'm no fool and I don't wish for death. I choose not to stand up to the Takashis just as freely as I choose to like you despite your indifferent response to situations similar to the other day's.  
  
I don't want you to think of me as a heavy weight bearing down on you every time I'm in a situation and I don't want you to be obligated to stand up to people who bagger or pester you because they like Inuyasha. You must learn to control your rage and learn to not bask in the grievances of a lost father and an aunt and uncle. As a family we have tried to stick together and stay strong, but some where along the line our chain broke and we became the weaker, less resourceful end of the family.  
  
Our extended family has become the true pursuers against injustice done to us but for reasons of vengeance all their own. We have become the mere middle men of a cancerous battle of the wits and of one's own brute strength based on race. If we ever did anything to stand up it was when we learned that your father, Kikyo's parents, and my parents were killed. Just because we seem docile and impassive to notably tragic losses doesn't mean we don't feel the vibrations of the pain and suffering you have.  
  
It's just.over the years, while we were becoming the middle men; we were forced to be impassive.by our own extended family. They're brutal and misguided in all their actions and began becoming startlingly defensive and unkind towards us. We suffered so much that it weakened us, to the point where we had no strength left to even care to pursue our attackers.  
  
In short.our own family has weakened us and left us for dead. The only time they want to be near us is when it benefits their cause for revenge. Kikyo is a prime example."  
  
"You mean.they .did.all-" Kagome struggled for words.  
  
"No, please don't think that. They've sunken low, but I doubt they'd kill their own family members to create a rage that would cause further conflict. At least, I think they wouldn't." Sango replied, hands in the air in defense.  
  
"You never really know, kid. All families can be a bit ambitious. If they want it bad enough to weaken your end of the link I trust they'd, quote unquote, sacrifice for 'the good of the family'." A deep voice interrupted from the side of the two conversing cousins.  
  
"Miroku!!" Sango exclaimed in pure shock, Kagome seeing the shock was more due to his statement than his presence. The two, Sango and Miroku, seemed to adjust to each other well enough.  
  
"Don't even think of givin' me that, Sango. You know just as well as I that your family has been raisin' more hell down this way than you guys could ever have done with the assistance of George Bush in Iraq lookin' for nuclear weapons." Miroku cut in then turned to Kagome and added, " I'm sorry, Kagome, but everything that occurs is your family's fault. Not your personal one, but those son of a bitches you guys call the extended family. They're a pretentious lot that only have their interests in mind. They're spiteful, cruel and so ambitious they'd risk financial ruin to achieve their goal."  
  
"Miroku, really-" Sango insisted.  
  
"No, Sango. Stop it! Stop standing up for them. You just told me yourself they're willing to short end us to take this thing to the max. I won't listen to you if you're gonna protect their name out of mercy. If they're responsible for this thing in the first place they need to live up to this. They have to expect consequences." Kagome argued Miroku standing aside to let a stoic faced Kikyo into their circle of discussion.  
  
"You can't keep denying what's plain to all. I'm lucky I haven't suffered a second parent to their ambition, but you, you have to live in fear that, maybe, they one day will decide your life is a worthy sacrifice for their achievement." Kagome yelled pointing accusingly and then turning to the other two " In fact we all do. We're all victims and targets to their persistence. Is a life so worthless to them they begin to act as God to suffice an appetite to grow more powerful and destroy the supposed enemy? When did they begin to dictate our lives."  
  
"It's just like Miroku said. They're ambitious, foolish and spiteful. When combined anyone would do the most sadistic things to gain the upper hand. What's more I don't think the conflicts of the past are even worthy of such an ambition.  
  
Why are we fighting like this? A little 'I don't like you so stay away' is even a bit much but still a more reasonable term. What's happening here is just stupid." Kagome reflected seating herself on the hallway ground, the others following in unison.  
  
"If I find out they did this to us, I'mma kill 'um myself and hand them over to the Takashis. I promise you that, Sango, Kikyo, and Miroku. I promise you that."  
  
"I often pondered a similar circumstance and I was too afraid and disturbed to accept it. That my own family would do that shocked me into a depression, one I've let dictate my own life for the past 3 years. Everyone thought it was the shock of losing my parents and being scorned by the all powerful Inuyasha that had done this to me, but how do you tell them your own family, the people your supposed to love and depend on in your times of need, have destroyed your hope and the lives of those closest to you. Look like a fool who should be pitied and sympathized for, I think not!  
  
I would have rather thrown my entire life away than admit our family was the impassive coldhearted one the Takashis thought us to be. I've learned my lesson and seeing this, hearing you all, I can't help but think this is it. We have got to stop this. We have to find the truth. If we don't we may be the next sacrifice." Kikyo explained searching the other teenagers' eyes for agreement finding it hidden deeply in Sango's, but openly in Kagome's and Miroku's.  
  
"Kagome, you don't even know me, but I too have suffered due to this war of the families. I didn't know my dad really well because of this war, because of the excuses. The Takashis and my family were always pretty close. So close, in fact, that I've lost a few ancestors to the war because we fought as brothers with the Takashis against your family. But when the ambitions of both sides reached its peak it took my dad with it and Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's brother's, mother with it." Miroku stated flatly settling back against the wall behind him.  
  
"Are you saying.the Takashis are suffering from the same situation?" Sango inquired curiously peaking all to the point of interest.  
  
"They're called the Philistines, the extended family we'll say, of the Takashis. They take matters into their own hands viciously disturbing the routine of the Takashis. In the past 300 years they, being the extended family, have become the dictators, the powerful pursuers and the ambitious. The Takashis as you know them are the weak and meek under studies in comparison to these jokers I'm talkin' about.  
  
They've sacrificed so many of Inuyasha's and my relatives for their cruel vengeance. I can't even begin to describe the system. It's like they're the generals of this army and we're the foot soldiers they use as cover. We get the rep and we get the dead. They gain the façade of propriety and the greater knowledge that they will never suffer. At least that's the theory." Miroku explained lurching forward but still sitting.  
  
"Just a theory? What about facts? Are you still in search of solid ones like us?" Kagome inquired from her cornered position facing the others.  
  
"More so than you'd believe. The whole family, foot soldiers and all, would rather die a slow torturous death than openly admit this or go up against the Philistines. What's worse, your direct family knows all this. Disturbingly, our families know about your family's extended family problem." Miroku explained falling back to his original stance.  
  
"And yet we can consider that an advantage." Kagome pondered raising her finger in exclamation and drawing the others' attention to her.  
  
"We could some how create a way where our families are no longer the direct ones fighting. Instead it would be the dumb asses who've taken over. It may have started with the Takashis and the Komodos, but if we do this right it'll end with the Philistines and our extended family. We'll just be two families that have a strange misunderstanding and dislike each other sometimes.most of the time." Kagome explained.  
  
"It'll never work, Higurashi." An impassive voice cut in from behind the small group of sitting teenagers. All looked up to see Inuyasha standing with his arms akimbo.  
  
"What do you suggest we do then?" Kagome yelled, glaring out of habit.  
  
"You don't even know if your extended family is the one at fault. You may make the mistake of destroying your greatest defense." Inuyasha replied even more unfeelingly than before and turned to Miroku commanding, " Get up. We've got other things to do."  
  
Surprisingly Miroku followed and the two disappeared around a corner and into another hallway in under a minute.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kagome said more to herself than to the others.  
  
"Miroku's like a dog. When Inuyasha says come he comes, when he says fetch he fetches. I wouldn't be surprised if this whole conversation Miroku's been sparking was really initiated by Inuyasha." Kikyo replied looking after the two boys.  
  
"You mean he's protecting himself by making it seem as though Miroku is the one sparking interest?" Sango inquired eyes wide and astonished.  
  
"It's likely. Inuyasha is a surprising young man. One need not observe that to believe it. He just wants to protect his already broken family. You'd have to be crazy not to believe it." Kikyo explained crossing her arms in thought.  
  
"And yet he still conforms to it. By hurting you he conformed. Did he ever say sorry for that or was that just out of curiosity? And what about his brother?" Kagome voiced, anger ensuing.  
  
"I believe that in truth they do it out of spite. We cause more than we should or I should say our extended family does. This causes a need for more sacrifice by the Philistines. They pick out the Takashis they want dead and disregard any emotions it would affect. Basically, it's just a chain reaction. Inuyasha acts out of fear, Sesshomaru out of rage for the death of his mother." Kikyo tried convincing seeming unmoved by the mention of her past.  
  
"I meant to ask, does Sesshomaru have a different mother than Inuyasha because you speak as though she was only Sesshomaru's mother?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, in fact. Lord Takashi, Inuyasha's father, remarried after her death and the couple had Inuyasha. Sadly she died as well and both brothers are motherless. They're about 3 years apart so Sesshomaru was very young when she died. Theirs is more of a tragedy than a war story." Sango explained eyeing Kagome carefully for a response.  
  
"Seems no one wins." Kikyo murmured as if bored as she looked away from their group and off to other places.  
  
"So it would seem.": Kagome added then continued with, " I have an idea. Why doesn't Kikyo come and sleep over on Friday. We can formulate things and come up with research. It'll be enlightening!"  
  
"Are you serious 'Gome?"Sango replied shocked by the suggestion.  
  
"I'm game." Kikyo cut in causing Sango to turn abruptly towards her and then Kagome.  
  
"Have you all forgotten that Friday night is the family ball. Our extended family will be there. And may I remind you we have a façade of hatred to maintain. If you roll up in there with Kikyo at your side they'll know some words were exchanged. They'll get suspicious of the family and then this whole thing will be ruined. We won't even have time to research. We'll be dead before we can dance that night!" Sango protested drawing the identical looking cousins' attention towards her.  
  
"That is true." Kikyo replied then stood to stretch followed by the others.  
  
"Very problematic. Even I, Sango, wouldn't dare put myself out there like that. They're vicious and, as you already know, ambitious. In order for this to work you'll have to be on their good side." Sango continued as the trio walked out of the main building and into the deserted court yard.  
  
"So what do we do?" Kagome finally asked coming to a stop the other two following.  
  
"Perhaps I can be of assistance, ladies." A deeply low and strong masculine voice interrupted.  
  
The girls turned to see a handsome silver haired beauty of a man standing before them with an impish grin and a haughty stance.  
  
"Kagome, I'd like you to meet Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." Kikyo finally voiced in an unusually cracking voice.  
  
'Oh, God, no. Not SESSHOMARU!!!!!!'  
  
*_____________*________________________________*_______________________*  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter I'm afraid. I need a job where I  
actually get paid.  
This was fun to write and interesting too. I hope you see what evidence  
makes true.  
Will the Takashis be the true killers, or are the extended families the  
death wish dealers. Just close your eyes and think a bit, try and imagine how chapter 7 will  
fit. I imagine you think you'll find the truth, but just wait my readers , you  
are no sooth.  
A bit more detail will come to explain, to begin to piece a puzzle left  
from war's deadly reign. You will learn a bit of Sesshomaru's life, I'll leave for later the outcome  
of whether Kagome will be his wife. You may even find Souta a bit more appealing, he'll begin to stop all the  
families death wish dealing. He may even join sides with our hero. Oh please review, there's little more  
than zero.  
  
P.S. I hope you like how I've begun to write my intros and exit notes. It's different but I like it better. It makes the story more interesting.  
-SeijitsuGirl1 


	7. The Truth about Him and Me

So here we are again. Another chapter to begin.  
  
Please forgive my impertinent perceptions, but please do not assume them  
cruel deceptions!  
  
It has come to my attention that I have found favor, so to spice all up  
I've learned to add flavor.  
  
Allow me to elaborate on this new intro; I have to inform you of all info.  
  
A new ally has entered the picture with intentions of revenge; I promise  
the details will not border on binge.  
  
Our heroine will find a new interest; all will lead to boy chases girl  
contest,  
  
A certain brother will seek peace with his estranged sister; an extended  
family's plan will blister.  
  
Finally things will start to play in hand; I think this chapter may be  
quite grand.  
  
A bit of romance spices the mix; my little heroine will need new tricks.  
  
However I leave up to you to decide, is our heroine's pursuer ready to  
confide?  
  
We will learn who HE may be, but just wait and read to see.  
  
Now settle down and grab your popcorn quick, no bathroom breaks, but maybe  
a pixie stick.  
  
Read with interest and do not scorn, for this is not internet porn.  
  
With a quick wit and a tart for a tongue no wonder our heroine's  
counterpart is thoroughly sprung.  
  
Enough of this blabbing. Let the show commence. You all are so lucky I  
don't make you pay 5 pence.  
  
CHAPTER 7: The Truth about Him and Me  
  
"Kagome, I'd like to introduce you to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." Kikyo finally managed to voice in a cracked tone.  
  
'Oh, God, no. Sesshomaru!'  
  
"I thought I'd slip away and ask a favor of the infamous man himself. Sorry I winded up startling you guys." A slyly familiar voice piped. Miroku stood trembling under the stern glares of a half way bemused Sango and a paling Kikyo.  
  
Kagome stood further away trying to compose herself for the unavoidable confrontation she knew she was to have with the stoic tall figure shadowing the small contingent of girls. Sesshomaru held himself in a regal stance, never letting his eyes show emotion as they skimmed over every being in his path. Always observant, eyes seemingly knowledgeable at all times, he almost could be deemed a wise old man with suspicions or an undercover spy out to find a mole.  
  
It didn't help that he was also a most appealing creature with his perfectly long flowing silverfish white hair that could only be compared to pure clouds spanned out on the sky by God himself. His eyes glowed a marvelous amber twice as enticing as Inuyasha's and, even though he showed so little emotion, they glared powerfully always getting his message across.  
  
Though not completely visible unless one further inspected, Sesshomaru's body seemed fit, adorned with slim muscular appendages and a porcelain tint to his smooth skin. He wore a sliming deep gray suit with a loose buttoned up shirt and cravat giving his the appearance of a 19th century gentleman or a lord. His hair, though tidy in its appearance, was flowing wildly, as though he was a sprite, in the wind.  
  
Kagome's eyes finally fell back on Sesshomaru's firm face capturing the deep molten gaze of the creature himself. She stared patiently trying to display only the cool calmness he seemed to plaster together so well.  
  
'I can't let him see me budge. I gotta keep up my stance. If he sees me falter I know he'll think I'm just as weak as he makes others out to be. I won't let that happen.' Kagome had to be the bigger one here. She had to come out on top. If she didn't who knows how her life would turn, most definitely for the worse.  
  
"Quit stalkin' us Miroku!" Sango finally yelled as the polished young man shuffled off to hide behind Kagome, budging her out of her deep stupor and drawing her eyes away from their handsome target.  
  
"I wasn't stalking you, Sango. Stalking implies following you home, to school, to your bathroom and anywhere else you decide to be. I deserve naught of this treatment. It also hurts that you would accuse me of all those harsh perversions. What kind of monk in training do you take me for?" Miroku exclaimed swiftly avoiding a charging Sango as he spoke.  
  
"Perhaps now is not the time to be discussing personal fetishes, Miroku. I believe we have much more important matters to attend to." Sesshomaru's deep voice vibrated in attracting the attention of all.  
  
'I bet his voice does that all the time. The way he carries himself I'd say he commands a lot of attention and he needs a voice like that to give him more attention. Don't let it unnerve you, though. You gotta come out on top. No weaknesses.'  
  
"I suppose we could listen for a bit." Kagome replied sullenly then turned to face him with a slightly arched brow and added inquisitively, "That is, if you have something of importance to say to us. We are in the market for a few out thrown ideas pertaining to... how I should say, a few unwanted incidents accosted to our families."  
  
Turning all their attention to the two politely conversing persons Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku began to suspect an outgrowing tension and layback of emotion buried beneath Kagome's cool tones. This was it. The final countdown to the confrontation between two feuding families. Though Sango and Kikyo shared the burden with Kagome as her cousins they would never be able to comprehend the tension she specifically was forced to deal with. She was a direct decent of the feud, as were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, which meant the battle was directed to her. This was her war by all means.  
  
"Very well. Let us all find a more...suitable environment to commence with this...interesting tête-à-tête." Sesshomaru suggested in a haughty manner, his eyes not leaving Kagome's to acknowledge the others.  
  
Slowly Kagome realized his challenge and was forced to look away to find a vicinity worthy of "his majesty". She wasn't about to let that get to her. With an air of immaculate prestige Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and smirked.  
  
She pointed to a small round table on the other side of the courtyard where she felt Sesshomaru would feel the most uncomfortable and indisposed. It was a bit dirty, if you call foot prints on the seats, bubblegum sticking to its underbelly and a putrid smell of urine frazzling it a bit dirty. Yes, Kagome felt it was perfect for his majesty. He'd just have to get used to it if he thought he'd be speaking to any of the Komodo family with peace.  
  
"I was thinking more of a hospitable setting." Sesshomaru exclaimed coolly then added a blow to Kagome's barricade by pointing to his large black limo parked neatly near the curb, "My limo, perhaps."  
  
Frowning inside, Kagome smiled with contempt and allowed Sesshomaru to lead the way to the vehicle. As the others drew themselves forward and allowed Sesshomaru to guide them inside the large black limo Kagome stood aside coolly watching her own reflection in the shining dark paint of the car. Letting her hair whip violently in the increasingly swift wind, Kagome looked herself over with dismay. How could she let herself be pulled in? Was this the wisest of choices?  
  
'Jeez, two weeks ago I would have been content to go home and haplessly pester dad about goin' to a movie with my friends or somethin'. Now I've become a bona fide missionary...that is, on a mission for justice, for my family, where all else matters not! I've become Killer Kagome, fighter of the just and protectorate of the victims of their extended families-'  
  
"Perhaps you will find it more suitable to continue your display of heroism in the vehicle, Ms. Higurashi." A stoic voice interrupted from beside Kagome rearing her into reality and the conscience fact that she was now standing in an all to familiar "I've just climbed Mt. Everest and now I'm the greatest" pose.  
  
Blushing with spiteful chagrin, Kagome lowered her eyes to slits and fell in line after Sesshomaru to enter the limo, thinking all the while of ways to compensate for the stupidity she had so far exemplified. The way things were going; Sesshomaru was bound to be associating her with some dumb freckle faced human with nothing but air for brains. But alas, what more can one do?  
  
"Drive on, Amori." Sesshomaru commanded his chauffeur once the door to the car was closed and locked tightly and everyone was seated, Kagome, Kikyo and Sango across from Sesshomaru and Miroku.  
  
"We must get straight down to business; I'm sure you're aware?" Kagome finally exclaimed once a protruding silence had wound itself effortlessly into the car and remained there for what seemed to be 10 minutes. 'All eyes on me!'  
  
"Very well I'll give you leave to speak first. I've little to go on at the moment." Sesshomaru said languidly.  
  
Shifting uncomfortably in her soft leather seat, Kagome tried to find the most emotionless, straight forward way to talk to the impassive gentleman who sat before her waiting expectantly for her response.  
  
"Well, for starters, we, as you know, have come into some disturbing knowledge pertaining to our less than likable extended family. As much as it has recently-," Kagome cut herself off and turned to Kikyo whose sudden bulging eyes made her almost wary to go on, but she had to continue.  
  
"...Not so recently affected OUR lives, we also realize it has deeply affected your life and the lives of your family members...minus the extended. We...um...we wish to some how help or be helped in our own struggle to end this dispute, or at least push ourselves out of it."  
  
Seeing that he didn't plan to intercede in what she had to say, Kagome went on. "We know you, like us, have suffered the loss of a parent. As it were, Miroku, obviously, believes our working together will assure a profitable outcome for both parties."  
  
"And" 'So he could speak!'  
  
"And...what? There is nothing else to it. We haven't the slightest idea where to begin, our minds are still reeling with realization, and personally I'm not too good at scheming or any of that." Kagome babbled on with a sudden flush to her cheeks brought on by an unexpected feeling of helplessness and anxiety.  
  
"We're not exactly the type of people one would expect to find out all of this "interesting" information, Sesshomaru. You know as well as we do that we can be of some outward benefit to your... revenge." Kikyo interrupted in a lifeless tone, trying her best to protect a now almost cowering Kagome from the anxiety.  
  
Turning his regal head lazily to look out the tinted window and into the sunshine of the day Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
'Why's he smiling like that? Oh no, he's gonna say somethin' devilish. He's gonna lay it on us rough!'  
  
"I believe, Miss. Higurashi, that you will be quite instrumental in all that I have planned, "Sesshomaru finally turned back to face Kagome with sullen eyes and explained, "However, I don't believe your emotionally ready for all that must be done."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kagome spat out trying to reason with his response.  
  
"You exude a certain mannerism. Your very essence is alight with fury my dear. I can see your every emotion and that will only detour my goal. You'd do well to learn from your cousin." Sesshomaru further explained pulling his eyes over to Kikyo who sat stiffly by her trying not to yell.  
  
Looking down so her eyes were shaded by the dark shadows of her hair, Kagome ground out as civilly as her ire would allow, "Okay... so I've got emotion. Maybe I can contain that, but...," puling her head up abruptly and glaring fearlessly into Sesshomaru's molten orbs, "I'm not gonna hide it all forever! This isn't just about me, sir.  
  
This is about my family, those I've come to care for. And, yes, maybe it's a little odd that I've come into this knowledge, this state of mind, so easily. Yes, I've embraced betrayal, harshness, the loneliness, and, yes, I'm more of a woman, emotions and all, for it, but don't count me out so quickly. I'm much more capable of destroying them than I am of destroying your "hard work"."  
  
"Think what you will about my emotions clouding me, distracting me, but let me ask you this, sir," Kagome frowned in consternation and determination with tears of pure hatred and anger burning her clouded eyes, "when you first discovered you'd lost everyone, that you were alone, save those who believed in what you did, didn't you feel the rage, didn't you just wanna cry? I mean...you're not human, but like every creation under the sun, you're not perfect."  
  
His own ire rising to the brink of violence, Sesshomaru straightened himself stiffly and continued to glare at the girl with contempt. Who did she think she was trying to move him?  
  
He was more than capable of seeing what she felt. God, she displayed it openly to the world, but hell if he knew why she had to damn well and go say he was less than perfect. If there was a slap a human could place on his ego that was it, and the repercussions would be less than beautiful or subtle.  
  
"God...you can't even answer me. What do you think you are, Sesshomaru, immune? The world is not yours and it's not everyone else's fault all the time. Did you ever, in your entire fucking life, think you'd be sitting, here, with all of us, talking about this?" Kagome continued to prod trying to get a reaction out of the stone faced, pale youkai.  
  
Before she could continue with any more insulting antics on Sesshomaru's grace, or lack there of, Kikyo cut in bitterly to end the discussion with all its tension, "I believe it is time for you to stop this frivolous badgering, cousin."  
  
All eyes were now focused on the usually emotionless and quiet girl, seemingly emphasizing the shock of her very abrupt and blunt statement.  
  
"This has gone on long enough, I believe. I won't stand for it anymore. Emotions, quarreling, must this continue? Must we fight at every turn, with all bitterness? I expect more from you, cousin, however I believe you are of correct opinion when you state the obvious, " Kikyo turned to Sesshomaru, deadly cold eyes masking all her thoughts," you're not perfect. You're just confused. Your emotions are just as vulnerable as the rest of us. Kagome assumed you'd lack rage, you'd fall victim to heartless personas, and eventually continue in a life of unappreciated adoration by some and heart wrenching pain from others."  
  
"But you are wrong, cousin, friend." Kikyo exclaimed as she turned back to Kagome to direct her new glare sparing no anger for the car's other more alarmed occupants. With out another glance Kikyo turned to press a button to call on the driver and commanded him to stop the vehicle so they could exit while her own rising grief could stay hidden under the impenetrable yet startlingly familiar masked eyes hereditary to the Komodo family.  
  
Kikyo was the first to exit, Sango and Miroku following in like, as was expected. However Kagome sat very still in expectance staring with befuddlement at her hands which were now grasping each other on her lap in nervous tension. 'What the hell is she talkin' about?'  
  
"Kagome, we better go." Sango interrupted from outside the car's open door, looking to Sesshomaru for no defiance.  
  
"Right...we...go." Kagome whispered not able to do anything but stare down at the ground as if unaware of what she was doing. Sango reached out a long smooth hand to assist, Kagome grasping it firmly for support and pulling herself out of the car and onto the roughened side path all the while still staring at the ground.  
  
The car door closed softly behind the pair, the car pulling away in a rush, its occupants flushed, one in sheer anger and defiance, and the other in disbelief at the conversation overheard.  
  
Sango surrounded Kagome's shoulders with her arms, pulling her into a tight hug of reassurance. It was a hug returned with full pressure, if not more. Stepping back as if to examine the hushed Kagome, Sango smiled and rubbed Kagome's arms in a motherly fashion to comfort.  
  
"Today's been one big shocker, 'Gome. Don't let it get to you!"  
  
"She isn't. She's just confused...about what transpired between Sesshomaru and I." Kikyo explained coldly her back facing the small group left alone on the walk.  
  
"What exactly did transpire between you two, Kikyo? It seems you failed to mention a few...slight details." Kagome demanded, raising her eyes in a frown to the unaffected back of her impassive cousin.  
  
"Love is a dangerous thing, my dear cousins..." Kikyo began turning her head just enough for tears to be seen flowing freely down her creamy cheeks, "my dear friend Miroku. Love can make you blind to the truth...it can fool you even when you're the cleverest, the most logical."  
  
Kagome moved to stand beside the weeping female; eyes alight with concern and curiosity. "Is that what happened, did you fall in love with someone...with...him?"  
  
"If I lie you'll know..." Kikyo replied turning her head just a bit more to look with grief at Kagome, tears now streaking her face more visibly, her hair falling in wisps about her face as the wind began to blow more swiftly and the cold of the air began to prick the smooth skin beneath the hair.  
  
"Falling in love can be dangerous, I knew that. I knew that when I thought I loved Inuyasha, even more so when I let myself fall for Sesshomaru." Kikyo finally began drawing the other two wayward teens towards her with the mention of Sesshomaru. "He was it, he was my first love.  
  
I let myself believe in dreams, in fantasies. Things I knew were so unreal. He didn't even lead me on, but he was kind, caring, and full of life and determination. All the things I wanted from Inuyasha I found in him."  
  
Kagome stepped back, realization hitting her hard in the chest as the pain of Kikyo's words finally sunk in. "H-he b-beat you because of i-it...d- didn't he?" Kagome managed to stutter out as new explanations began to flow into her bemused head. "He beat you...and you let him...because you thought he loved you, too. You thought it was all about you two. You let him humiliate you in front of his brother, in front of your friends!"  
  
"Why? Why would you do that, Kikyo? He was never worth it. Never-" Sango screamed but was cut short by the stinging slap of Kikyo's commanding hand.  
  
"Shut up, Sango! You haven't the slightest idea what I'm feeling, what I felt! I'm not stupid so don't speak to me like a child who disobeyed her mother! I know damn well what the fuck I did and I don't need you to remind me!" Kikyo retaliated then turned to Kagome who stood back, stunned at Kikyo's behavior.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Kagome! I'm not a child, I wasn't then and I'm not one now. I made the decision, foolish as it was, but I made it. And no, I will never regret it. Yes, I took a beating, yes I thought that damned youkai loved me, I wished he loved me more than life, but I never stopped loving him after what he did to me. No... this..." Kikyo stopped to look at her hands in disgust and glared evilly," ...this rage, this hatred, it only started when I grew a little more."  
  
"Two years can really change a person...a person can finally see the light. In fact it set me free. I don't hate Inuyasha, I don't hate his family, I hate that damned youkai! I hate everything he stands for!" Kikyo screamed dropping to the ground, sobbing violently and covering her ears in pain.  
  
"No you don't. You never hated him, Kikyo." Kagome replied settling herself next to Kikyo's trembling form and pushing her so she could lay her head on Kagome's lap. "You never even loved him."  
  
Miroku stood still, rage, fear, and pain pouring into him at the truth he'd never known. It was all too surreal.  
  
"You wanted the care, the love, the happiness you thought Inuyasha was too scared to give. Hell, you probably thought that since he was the eldest, Sesshomaru wouldn't be so fearful of giving you those things, he could provide the security you needed when you knew your own family was more dangerous than a drive by shooting." Sango surmised settling down next to the distraught Kikyo and poignant Kagome.  
  
"He never did give you any reason to believe...did he?" Miroku finally inquired staring with concern at the calming Kikyo who huddled closer to Kagome for warmth.  
  
"To be honest, no. I guess it was all a façade my mind had created, something to protect me." Kikyo wailed between stifled sobs.  
  
"It was all about them, about the extended family. First you saw Inuyasha as the kind genteel best friend who was handsome and loving; he'd take you away from the pain. Then came Sesshomaru, he wasn't afraid because his defiance is what made him him.  
  
When you saw that Inuyasha was too afraid to give your relationship a chance, when you finally saw the fear he had of making your pain go away, you thought you'd turn to the source of his fear, his caring older brother." Kagome exclaimed, piecing together the unsolved portions of the explanation Kikyo had discontinued.  
  
"And then you realized he was afraid, too. That love isn't what you were bound by, it was fear and protection. Then you gave up and just let him hurt you because...if you didn't his family would kill you, or worse...him." Sango added still looking away with her jaw set firmly and a frown marring her pristine face.  
  
"And he knew. You all were just lookin' out for each other. It was an understanding...none of you wanted to hurt anyone else." Miroku realized as Kagome smoothed back Kikyo's flailing dark hair.  
  
Sitting up abruptly Kikyo wiped her eyes and smirked with inner happiness. Now they all knew. No more lies, no more secrets. They were her closest companions now, they were her rocks, her foundation. Her troubled mind could be eased and her bitter soul could stop the lies, could believe in better days. Nobody was gonna stop her this time.  
  
All may not have gone quite as planned, but this new chapter was quite  
grand. With new light shed on the situation the characters are blooming, growing  
with realization.  
  
Though Kikyo is sad at first, her happiness is soon disbursed.  
  
Kagome is finally starting to mature, her understanding true and pure.  
  
Sango has added a thought or two, livening the stage with concern that's  
true.  
  
Miroku I'm glad, is a friend of sorts. He's learned the truth, now he must  
court.  
  
Sesshomaru has emotion, though hard to tell, his thoughts are not of  
cruelty but of Kagome's enraging spell.  
  
She taunts him with her truth and emotion, calling him imperfects, careless  
of devotion.  
  
Mayhap next chapter we shall see how affected he is by this, what glee.  
  
Inuyasha did not appear in this, but fear not...I'm not insane, tsk tsk  
tsk.  
  
Next time you'll see, he may be there, the love we'll see, he'll give with  
care.  
  
But just you wait for next I write. You'll love every scrumptious bite.  
  
Seijitsu-Girl1 


	8. The Mask She Called Reality

1Okay...so it's been awhile since I last wrote anything, but I'm back now so...be happy. Please enjoy the story.

Chapter 8:

"Kagome, where have you been, child? I've been worried sick about you," Kagome heard Sakura exclaim as she entered the large study her mother used as an office.

Seated with her hands neatly placed and her eyes just barely lighting upon her daughter Sakura was the picture of a perfectly composed lady. Kagome's grandfather was seated less formally in a corner great chair closer to one of the three grand windows that graced the south end of the office rising almost the full 12 feet to the ceilings with deep maroon drapes flowing effortlessly to the plush carpets below. The windows gave off a dismal pale color that reflected the dull grays rain and clouds had created outside. With the colors of the sky and the intimidating sheen of the maroon drapes shadowing Kagome's grandfather he seemed to give an appearance of dread, as though he was wilting under some unseen pressure or emotion.

"Sango and I decided to stay after school for a little bit so I could...become better acquainted with the campus," Kagome lied, allowing not even a glance further at her mother as she sat so elegantly listening to Kagome speak.

"Oh...well that was nice of Sango to do. Do thank her for me. I'm afraid I'll be stuck in my office for quite some time today," Sakura explained, sitting back slightly in her chair to show her more mellow position now that Kagome had explained her self.

"...If there is nothing else I would ask that I may be allowed to-"

"Oh...um...Well there is something else, actually. I've been meaning to discuss it with you for some time," Sakura interrupted not sensing Kagome's struggle to escape from the scrutiny of her mother's eyes.

Continuing confidently after she saw her daughter seat herself rigidly in a hard backed wooden chair with a stiff maroon velvet cushion Sakura explained, "You'll be attending the Komodo ball on Friday."

Sakura's voice was given in finality as she addressed her young daughter. It seemed there would be no question as to her daughter's where-abouts upon that particular night. Kagome seemed to grow more morose at the mention of the Komodos (particularly her extended family) rather than her mother's steady and commanding voice.

"Yes, so it would seem," Kagome finally responded, a tinge of her sullenness in her response.

Her tone did not go unnoticed by the two other avid observers in the large office. While Sakura raised a dark elegant brow in simple lady-like response Kagome's grandfather took that opportunity to cough aloud and shift uncomfortably in his chair, a clear indication of his own discomfort with the whole Komodo ball idea.

One could never mistake Kagome's sardonic tones with that of impartiality, but it seemed Sakura felt that would be the safest route to indulge upon. It would be far better that her lovely young child would only be disinterested in the "boring" event of a ball where she'd be surrounded by family members she'd never met as opposed to the rather lamentable opposite: Kagome abhorring the idea of ever meeting the extended family because she hated their less than reputable past with some of the Takashi members. The latter was, naturally, the very reason in which Kagome chose to use such foul undertones to evince her full opinion on that particular subject. To Sakura that thought was almost unfathomable in itself. That Kagome would even know such details was of the most unbelievable sort seeing as in how Kagome hadn't really been with the family for more than a week.

No, the very idea that Kagome would hold contempt towards a group of people, her family members, in which she'd never met was quite unprobable. Keeping in mind that Kagome did still seem to harness a harsh bitterness for Sakura, who was her own biological mother, a mother who'd "abandoned" her daughter and husband to ensure they're safety from the cruelties of the Komodo life. It seemed that Sakura's own selflessness kept coming back to bite her in the ass at every turn in her life. No matter what she did to save her family the contempt continued to grow. The denial Sakura had begun to use so frequently seemed to be advantagous in keeping her satisfied and allowed her to continue on her overzealous quest to keep her down trodden and broken family together. It gave her that much needed push and the naivete that she needed to become as pushy on touchy subjects such as these.

'Nothin' to hold that woman back but some unshed tears and the idea of ruining her pristine life style in the face of her public,' Kagome mused ruefully to herself as she fell back into her stiff wooden chair in a fashion limper than her previous manner which reflected her growing ire in the situation.

"Yes, you seem to be. I realize a ball, especially one in which you will most certainly be a topic of discusssion and much long awaited interest, does tend to overwhelm one," Sakura began to continue with the zeal of an overly determined woman trying to connect with her broken child while still maintaining her sociably acceptable air of elegance.

"God, Sakura! Could you be anymore brutal to the child? I think she's had about all she can take of this business. Kagome doesn't need her own mother pressing the issue into such a fine layer of powder that she begins to feel it's unobtainable," Kagome's grandfather finally managed to exclaim in a subdued rage. Kagome didn't quite know where the emotion came from or why her grandfather had made such a metaphor for the situation (fine layer of powder) but at that moment she thanked God for him and asked so many blessings upon his head that she was sure he would surely suffocate or collapse under the weight of all the blessings he was to receive due to her.

"Father, you know I would never wish to shield any child of mine from a reality such as this," Sakura complained in a whining response.

"Oh please. You've been shielding Kagome since you left her father all those years ago," Kagome's grandfather spat out as he leaned further in his already teetering chair. In his eyes loomed a rage soiled in years of pent up laxness for not only his daughter's actions but also his extended family's.

Sakura's body seemed to go completely rigid at her father's outburst, a clear acknowledgment of her own uneasiness on the subject just breached. Kagome, though still seated, seemed to be more poised and alert upon the disturbance which had rendered her mother immobile at that moment. Though Kagome doubted Sakura was completely unaware of her daughter's knowledge of their family's long, violent past she did finally realize her mother's naivete had begun to cloud her perceptions of the real world and the one she wanted her family, her self even, to live in. Sakura wasn't making judgements for her family based on their happiness, as she tried to disguise it as. She was basing it all on survival and the only way to accomplish that was to play the part of the coy, rich mother who'd become so wrapped up in social events that she had no time to play at being the head of a family in any since other than name.

'Maybe this is her way of protecting me,' Kagome mused to herself. 'Then again, I never asked to be kept in the dark about this stuff. Truth be told, I'd much rather have faced the pain with my mother rather than without her...irregardless of the consequences.'

"He's right you know," Kagome finally responded. All eyes turned to the young teenager who'd stopped looking so much at their interaction and more at her hands which were now shaking nervously as each word left her lips in a new bold tone.

Looking up at her mother she decided to face her head on, to explain. "I know you were trying to protect me and I appreciate that, I really do. But did it ever occur to you that I would much rather see myself...no, all of us through this than be alone and afraid with hardly anyone at all to support me? Do you think I'd ever wish that upon you?"

Sakura's eyes seemed to glaze over as her daughter's words began to strike her mind with reality. Kagome wasn't stupid and she definitely wasn't trying to tip-toe around the facts right now. This was Kagome's opportunity to explain, to try and reach her Sakura in the fake world she'd built up to replace the reality she'd hid from for so many years.

"I may seem harsh and bitter, but who wouldn't? I grew up believing you never loved me or Dad and that's why you abandoned us. I couldn't help the thoughts, the poisons. But I always loved you, no matter what. I can never stop loving you...you're my mother," Kagome exclaimed in a hastened surge of emotion. Upon this outburst Sakura began to weep, her tears streaming restlessly down her already broken face.

"Did it ever occur to you that by leaving me, leaving Dad, you were helping them, the extended family, accomplish something they wanted to for so long? I know it's hard to admit, but this is real, Mom. I just want you to know that irregardless of the consequences I would have wanted to be with you, our whole family fighting this thing together, rather than without any of you."

Sakura sat, still allowing the tears to drench her reddened cheeks like a curtain falling endlessly to a shaken ground. It was suddenly all too clear, all too vivid. The memories Sakura had kept hidden, the nights she'd lied alone wishing for her husband, wanting to hold her little girl just one more time. All the pain came rushing back. And then it was as if nothing mattered. Sakura stood slowly, taking out a soft handkerchief from her suit jacket, and dabbed lightly at her soaked face in a poised manner. Then a smile spread weakly, her mask intact once more as she turned to her family, her daughter and father.

"Well now. I don't know where that came from. I do apologize for acting with such brazenness," Sakura stated all too happily and as if nothing was wrong. Turning exclusively to her daughter Kagome began commanded lightly, "Kagome, our cousin Yokoshima Tanjou will be comming by tomorrow after school to help prepare you for the ball. I realize this is short notice, but I expect that you will be there promptly so as not to mar your reputation with the stain of rudeness."

Sakura was chipper, excited, but lacked the liveliness she once possessed in speaking on social items. It was as if she'd reverted into her former self yet remained empty, like a shell only hollow and...emotionless. As Sakura said her goodbyes and asked her father and Kagome to leave politely Kagome wondered if this was the state to which she would be graced with from there on out.

"Kagome, you must understand something about your mother before you pass judgement," Kagome's grandfather interrupted suddenly as the two stood facing each other in the hallway that led them to the office they'd just exited. Looking up shyly, Kagome placed her hands in front of her in a crossed pattern at her lap and shifted her weight under the apprehension of what was to be said next.

Sighing more to himself in exasperation than in grief, he continued, "Sakura has learned to cope with all the pain by pushing all of her emotions, mainly pain into a little part of herself and telling that part of her to never come back out. I suppose you can't really call that learning when it come's down to the technical meanings, but it has always been her way of dealing with things. She hides behind this facade of a real career oriented woman who's social life is just as important as breathing."

"By lying to herself. I guess I'll never see the logic in hiding inside yourself to cope, but then again I suppose I react similarly...hiding the way I feel until it's too late," Kagome responded flatly, trying to seem sympathetic but knowing her grandfather could see her loathing.

"Now don't go beating yourself up. You're nothing like that. You've been driven by your emotions since the moment you were born and never let that go. It's just not that easy for Sakura. Kagome, she tries. She really does. For a moment there I could see her fears, her pain come back. But it's just too hard for her to handle," Kagome's grandfather exclaimed as he watched his granddaughter, pleading with his eyes for her to understand.

"You've grown through bitterness, understood emotions and expected some of the worst outcomes because of your past. Sakura had never experienced betrayal, hate, jealousy, or any of that in the powerful waves that it hit our family upon her marriage and your birth. I just want you to keep that in mind while you sit there and judge her," her grandfather exclaimed, then added a bit more softly before he moved away, "You were once just as lost, emotions and all. Love can be a funny thing, a funny thing , indeed."

Kagome stood where she had during the whole conversation trying to sort through what her grandfather had just said, trying to fathom Sakura's reality. Was she being too critical on her? Was Kagome pushing her mother away as some sort of outlet for her own problems? It was all too much for Kagome to understand. In that sense she was retaining some of her mother's qualities already (TOO MUCH TO HANDLE).

"Feeling a bit empathetic, dear sister?" inquired a stoic, solid voice from behind Kagome's already rattled form. Oh, the apprehension Kagome felt as she recognized the voiced and dreaded the idea of turning to meet its owner.

Okay so that was the end of that. Please tell me what you think and give me some suggestions. I'm still trying to decide if I want Kikyo to turn out to be a bad guy in the end who turns into a good guy or if I want her to stay good and be the victim just like everyone else...--...utter confusion.

Write ME!


End file.
